casi te pierdo
by Marishka16
Summary: ¿Qué hubiese pasado si en coqueteando con el desastre Valery hubiese dicho que si? en este AU Valery dijo que si pero seis meses después Gregor aparece, ¿Danny será capaz de poner sus sentimientos en orden antes que sea demasiado tarde?
1. Chapter 1

**Casi te pierdo**

Bueno soy nueva en esto, así que les agradeceré mucho sus opiniones. Esto se basa en un supuesto de ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Valery en coqueteando con el desastre hubiese dicho que si? Tomando como base el capítulo coqueteando con el desastre, una traición al corazón y abarcando las obsesiones fantasmales. Así que a leer se ha dicho

Exención de responsabilidad: no me pertenece la serie Danny Phantom, así como las posibles canciones que aparezcan en este fic mucho menos las películas mencionadas

FLASHBACK (SEIS MESES ANTES)

"Danny puedo hablar contigo" Valery pidió mientras que los dos amigos de Danny, Sam y Tucker se vieron entre sí "por supuesto" respondió Danny. Tucker se retiró pero Sam parecía no querer moverse hasta que al fin suspiro y se fue. "Danny" empezó Valery "me he divertido mucho contigo pero hay algo que debo hacer y no quiero que resultes lastimado por eso". Danny la vio y tomando su mano le dijo "Val, no sé qué sea lo que tienes que hacer, pero yo quiero estar contigo" Valery le vio y le dijo "no quiero que resultes lastimado" Danny tomo su mentón y la hizo a que lo viera "te prometo que no me lastimare" y cerro el espacio entre ellos. Fue un beso dulce y cuando termino Danny le pregunto "Valery quieres ser mi novia" "si "dijo ella feliz "pero no vayas a darme un estúpido anillo" sonrieron y se fueron a darle la noticia a los amigos de Danny.

TIEMPO ACTUAL

POV SAM

Han pasado seis meses desde que Valery y Danny empezaron a salir, seis meses desde que Danny desgarro mi corazón, ya no veo motivo ni razón para seguir. De acuerdo yo tuve la culpa, Valery me lo advirtió antes de que el fuera a pelear contra Pariah Dark y yo no quise decirle por cobarde, por miedo a perderlo. Todos se han percatado de mi estado de ánimo, Jazz ha querido psicoanalizarme, Tucker me declaro su amor por mi cuando Danny y Valery cumplieron un mes de novios, yo le dije la verdad que lo quería solo como mi hermano y que lo sentía mucho, seguimos siendo amigos y el me apoyo bastante hasta que mi prima Karen vino a vivir a Amity por el trabajo de su padre. Lo de Tucker y Karen fue un flechazo a primera vista. Los envidio, Tucker es muy buen novio y cualquier chica es afortunada de tenerlo. Había adquirido la costumbre de sentarme en el balcón de mi habitación pero lo deje de hacer porque Danny y Valery se detenían a besarse enfrente de mi casa.

Así que ahora estoy aquí, en la Hamburguesa Apestosa comiendo una ensalada, junto a Danny (lo se soy una masoquista de primera), me pidió que lo acompañara a recoger a Valery a su trabajo.

Cuando Valery me vio no pudo evitar hacer una cara de disgusto (ya sé que me odia no es necesario que finja, el sentimiento es mutuo) Danny se percató de esto y que yo regrese el gesto así que me dijo "podrías por lo menos intentar llevarte bien con ella" a lo que yo respondí con una mirada asesina hacia él. "hola cariño" dijo Valery y le dio un beso, "nos vamos ya a nuestra cita, ya quiero ver propuesta de año bisiesto" "si, vamos" dijo Danny y luego me volteo a ver ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Me pregunto, "no gracias tengo mucho que hacer" respondí. La verdad era molesto ver como se besaban y como parecían hacerlo en los lugares en donde yo estaba (mi casillero, en cada clase que compartíamos, incluso enfrente de mi casa), "nos vemos" dijeron los dos y se fueron, Ahora si estaba, sola Tucker estaba con Karen y la verdad no quería interrumpirlos. Justo cuando empezaba a levantarme de la mesa, el señor Lancer entro con un chico que yo no conocía "ah señorita Manson, que bueno que la veo, quiero presentarle a un estudiante de intercambio que viene de Hamburgo, su nombre es Gregor" genial lo que me faltaba ahora yo soy la niñera de los estudiantes de intercambio… esperen su estilo es muy fresco y él es muy guapo y esos lentes se le miran muy bien y las perforaciones en las orejas lo hacen ver muy atractivo y sus labios se ven muy… alto ¿Qué me pasa? Hace unos momentos estaba deprimida porque el amor de mi vida se fue con su novia y ahora no puedo dejar de mirar al estudiante de intercambio. Lancer nos vio y dijo "genial ya estas congeniando y a mí no me pagan horas extras diviértanse". El me sonrió y me dijo mientras me besaba la mano "encantado de conocerte, me llamo Gregor…

Antes de que cualquier fan del DxS me quiera asesinar déjenme decirles que yo también soy fan de esta pareja pero se me ocurrió esta historia así de que no se preocupen ahora si un fan del dxv o del sxe/g me está leyendo… mejor que no se entusiasmen que esta historia apenas comienza.


	2. chapter 2

**Casi te pierdo**

Antes que nada gracias a Parkermundance por su observación, tenía dudas acerca de cómo se escribía el nombre de Valerie así que gracias por tu comentario

Exención de responsabilidad

No me pertenece Danny Phantom le pertenece al señor Hartman y a nickelodeon

Capítulo 2

POV Sam

Mucho gusto Gregor dije en cuanto soltó mi mano, "el placer es mío señorita Manson" respondió "por favor llámame Sam, viene de Samantha pero mis amigos me llaman Sam, tú también puedes llamarme así si quieres, sigo hablando que torpe soy" dije en medio de una risita tonta "no, eres encantadora" exclamo. Intente cambiar el tema, "entonces ya comiste" pregunte "si, dudo que haya algo que yo pueda comer aquí, yo no como nada que tenga un rostro porque soy ultra-reciclo-vegetariano" escupí el refresco que tomaba "ultra-reciclo-vegetariano" repetí sorprendida "si, en Hamburgo yo no tenía muchos amigos debido a eso y que soy gótico" "eres gótico" dije confundida "pero vistes de blanco" Gregor sonrió al decirme "en Hamburgo blanco es el nuevo negro".

Mi tiempo con el término cuando mi teléfono me trajo a la realidad, vi el identificador de llamadas, Tucker, suspire y conteste ¿Qué hay Tuck? "Sam ven inmediatamente a la casa de Danny, Valerie se enteró de lo de Phantom" dijo totalmente abrumado, oh no esas si eran terribles noticias "Tuck voy para allá" colgué y dije a Gregor "lo siento pero mi amigo me necesita" mientras tomaba mis cosas "no te preocupes nos veremos luego" respondió amablemente".

POV Gregor

Esto será más fácil de lo que yo creía tome mi celular y llame "hola si ya sé que está ocupado, si ya me reuní con la chica Manson, si entiendo mañana en la noche adiós", colgué y me reí oh cielos esto será muy divertido

POV Danny

¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto a mí? Yo nunca pedí estos poderes fantasmales, todo esto es culpa de Sam, si ella no me hubiese retado a entrar a ese estúpido portal yo podría estar con mi novia en este momento.

Flashback

Llegamos al cine y nos dirigimos a ver la película que Valerie quería ver. Justo en el intermedio de la película mi sentido fantasma se activó y el reloj de Valerie sonó "disculpa debo salir un momento" dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo. Me transforme y busque al fantasma, uno de los tres que menos quería ver estaba de pie en medio de un callejón, "Vlad" dije con odio "que es lo que quieres" le pregunte "Daniel qué alegría verte" me dijo con fingida amabilidad "que es lo que quieres" repetí, el fingió meditarlo "ya sabes que es lo que quiero" contestó "ni mi madre ni yo iremos contigo, déjanos en paz y consíguete un gato" Vlad se enojó y respondió "así que esa es tu respuesta, entonces te quitare lo que más quieres… y no me conseguiré un gato jamás" su comentario me hizo reaccionar "si llegas a tocar a Valerie lo pagaras muy caro" Vlad al ver que había tocado un punto débil sonrió y contesto "y quien ha dicho algo acerca de la señorita Gray, aunque me has dado una gran idea" tomo el Pasmius Maximus ( N/A espero que así se llame) y lo aplico en mí, justo cuando Valerie estaba entrando en el callejón y yo regresaba a mi forma humana mientras Vlad huía riendo como maniaco. "Valerie espera yo lo puedo explicar todo" le rogué pero ella huyo.

Fin del flashback

Llame a Tucker y llego a mi casa, le conté toda la historia, ambos guardamos silencio hasta que oímos que la puerta se abrió. Sam se asomó y me vio alarmada "Danny, lo siento mucho…" intento seguir hablando pero yo le grite "todo esto es por tu culpa, gracias a ti tengo esta maldición" Sam se veía vulnerable pero se las arregló para gritarme "de qué diablos me hablas" a lo que yo respondí "Valerie me dejo porque descubrió a Phantom" ella cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella "Danny si Valerie te ama ella debe aceptar a Phantom como acepta a Fenton" "o basta Sam esto era lo que querías que terminara conmigo, eres tan egoísta que solo piensas en ti misma" la expresión de Sam cambio de vulnerable a furiosa y me grito "o así que yo tengo la culpa de todo ¿no? Pues sabes que yo no tengo la culpa de que tu novia sea una perra psicópata y se crea la versión femenina de Skulker" de repente la furia me cegó y levante mi puño, pero justo cuando iba a darle el golpe una fuerza proveniente de mi propio cuerpo me lo impidió y una voz dentro de mi cabeza me grito _"NO TE ATREVAS A GOLPEAR A MI SAM"_ quede petrificado cuando oí esa voz, pero regrese a la realidad cuando sentí un puñetazo en la mandíbula, Tucker estaba delante de Sam, cielos nunca lo había visto tan furioso, "eres un amigo de porquería ella te ha apoyado y ha preferido anteponer tu felicidad a la de ella, dime ¿acaso Valerie te vio cuando era una A-Lister? Tu no eras nada para ella, pero Sam que te ha apoyado y…" Sam lo interrumpió, había empezado a llorar oh no nunca la había visto llorar "Tucker ya vámonos por favor no vale la pena" luego se dirigió a mi diciendo "espero que te des cuenta a tiempo que Phantom no es una maldición y no cometas un error mas grave del que estas cometiendo ahora." Tucker me dio una mirada de muerte antes de salir de mi habitación y tomo su mano, este simple gesto hizo que la voz en mi cabeza volviera a gritar _"ELLA ES MIA NADIE TIENE QUE TOCARLA NADIE"_ una vez más yo ignore esa voz y mi atención se centró en un ruido que oí procedente de la ventana, Valerie había entrado a mi habitación y me dijo "perdóname, te amo y no te dejare, hallaremos una solución para sacar a Phantom de tu vida…"

Bueno capitulo dos listo, estaba pensando si seguir o no escribiendo y la respuesta es si, tal vez no dejen reviews pero tengo la esperanza de que alguien lee mi historia y quizá le guste, procurare escribir los fines de semana porque las clases en la universidad ya van a comenzar. En fin nos leemos hasta el capítulo 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Casi te pierdo**

Hola a todos, muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen esta historia, de verdad me honra que ustedes se tomen el tiempo de leerla y opinar sobre ella. Gracias a las personas que me dieron su opinión

Tea Mutou: me alegra que te guste, no te preocupes nuestro despistado favorito va a reaccionar, un poco tarde pero bueno, aun así lo amamos

ZaeeGomez: que bueno que hasta el momento te guste y no te preocupes no la voy a dejar de escribir, es más en mi cuaderno de búho ya estoy dándole los toques finales.

Exención de Responsabilidad: no me pertenece Danny Phantom, es de Butch Hartman y de Nickelodeon.

Capítulo 3

POV Danny

Las palabras de Valerie aun repercutían en mis oídos "Valerie, Phantom es parte de mi vida y yo no quiero deshacerme de él" conteste vacilante, de pronto ella enfureció "entonces decide es Phantom o soy yo". Mi mitad fantasma ya me ha traído tantos problemas que no fue difícil para mí tomar una decisión "está bien Val, buscaremos una forma de deshacernos de Phantom, mientras tanto podríamos patrullar juntos la ciudad." Ella sonrió y me beso "me parece una buena idea, gracias cariño" exclamo feliz. La voz de mi cabeza volvió a hablar "SAMMY SIEMPRE NOS HA ACEPTADO A AMBOS" dijo molesta, pero una vez más yo la ignore, ahora tenía un problema mayor, buscar como deshacerme de mi mitad fantasma.

POV SAM

Juro que nunca vi a Danny tan enojado, sinceramente no sé qué fue lo que lo detuvo de golpearme, pero podría jurar que vi sus ojos cambiar de un color verde a uno amarillo.

"Sam" oí que Tucker llamaba ¿Qué pasa? "eso te digo yo, sé que es difícil, pero trata de superarlo, no puedes dejar que tu vida gire en torno a Danny." Suspire mientras le contestaba "ya lo sé, es solo que es tan difícil, lo amo tanto y él es tan ni idea." De pronto oímos otra voz uniéndosenos, "hola chicos que… Sam por el amor de Dios que te paso." Karen estaba delante de mi muy preocupada "no quiero hablar sobre eso" dije molesta, Tucker la abrazo "te lo explicare después" dijo para luego besarla. Ya no pude sopórtalo más y les dije "nos vemos mañana" luego corrí hacia mi casa.

POV DANNY

Termine de contarle a Valerie la historia de cómo había adquirido mi mitad fantasma. Luego de unos comentarios en contra de Sam, ella se fue a casa a hacer su tarea antes de hacer nuestra patrulla. Me quede pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido en el día y principalmente en Sam. Me gusta Valerie, pero en cuanto veía a Sam, todas mis emociones se volvían locas, sé que es prohibido sentir esto por ella, quiero decir ella es mi mejor amiga y nuestra amistad es lo más importante. O lo era, porque ahora lo arruine todo… o tal vez no, si voy en este momento a disculparme con ella de seguro me perdonara, estoy seguro de ello porque siempre me perdona.

Me transforme en Phantom y volé hacia la casa de Sam. Cuando llegue ella no estaba en su habitación, espere diez minutos, hasta que Valerie me llamo para hacer nuestra primera patrulla juntos "mañana me disculpare con ella" murmure mientras salía de ahí para reunirme con Val.

POV SAM

No quería estar en mi casa, mis padres se fueron a un crucero, y desde la muerte de mi abuela, era mucho más deprimente estar en ese lugar, Así que decidí ir al único lugar que sentía como un hogar, el Skulk & Lord. Ya me habían perdonado por lo de Kwuan, por lo que pude entrar y tomar mi mesa favorita.

Estaba oyendo a un chico declamar cuando un mano se posó en mi hombro, voltee y vi que era Gregor "hola Gregor ¿Qué haces aquí?" Pregunte sorprendida "busque en internet sobre los lugares en los que se reúnen los góticos de la ciudad y este me llamo la atención. Así que ¿puedo sentarme junto a ti o está ocupado?" "o si claro siéntate" conteste apresuradamente. Cuando todo termino y me di cuenta de la hora me alarme, me despedí de él y ya empezaba a correr a la salida cuando su mano me detuvo ¿me permites acompañarte? Pregunto. Su mano sobre la mía hizo que fuera incapaz de hablar y solo fui capaz de mover la cabeza en señal de afirmación.

Cuando llegamos le agradecí por acompañarme hasta mi casa, pero antes de que pudiera entrar el me detuvo una vez más, "Espera Sam, el viernes estrenan la película La Masacre de Amitiville y me preguntaba si querías ir conmigo al estreno" sin siquiera pensarlo exclame un "si por supuesto "como respuesta, el sonrió y se inclinó a besar mi mejilla "hasta mañana" se despidió y se fue. Cerré la puerta y me recosté en ella con la mano en la mejilla besada, "si hasta mañana" suspire.

AL DIA SIGUIENTE

POV DANNY

"Danny despiértate ahora mismo." La voz de Jazz me despertó al instante "¿Qué, que pasa? Algún fantasma, mis padres descubrieron mi secreto" grite alarmado. "no "respondió Jazz fríamente. Viendo el reloj exclame un tanto molesto "entonces ¿Por qué me despiertas así a las seis de la mañana? "Ella me vio sombríamente y grito "acabo de ver un texto que Tucker me envió y no puedo creer que intentaras golpear a Sam", empezaba a enojarme y solo pude decirle "esto no es asunto tuyo, el problema es entre Sam y yo, así que ni tu Tucker, ni nadie debe entrometerse en donde no los han llamado." La expresión de Jazz se volvió furiosa cuando me grito "me importa porque Sam es mi amiga también, es que acaso no te das cuenta, desde que empezaste a salir con Valerie te has peleado con tus amigos y hasta contigo mismo" ahora yo también estaba furioso y le volví a gritar "no metas a Valerie en esto y lárgate de mi habitación ahora mismo." Jazz se rindió y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes de salir me dijo tristemente "espero que te des cuenta de tu error antes que sea muy tarde y ya no haya forma de solucionar este problema"

Ya no pude volver a dormir, así que me levante, me arregle y baje a desayunar, Jazz estaba en silencio, mientras que mama preparaba el desayuno y papa leía el periódico. "Danny, como va todo con Valerie, me agrada tanto que ella tampoco crea en la mentiras de Phantom, ¿crees que pueda venir el sábado?, quiero enseñarle algunas de nuestras nuevas armas y ver si le interesa cazar fantasmas con nosotros" termino de hablar mi madre, mi padre que había estado en silencio al fin hablo "recuerda lo que te dije Danny, una novia es una chica con la que cazaras fantasmas por el resto de tu vida" esto último hizo que escupiera el vaso de jugo que tomaba "papa no me voy a casar con ella, y mama creo que tienes razón, desde que Phantom apareció en Amity Park ha creado más problemas de los que ha solucionado." Jazz me lanzo una mirada asesina y hablo "perdonen, debo irme" dijo sin esperar respuesta, "¿Cuál es su problema?" dijo mama "no lo sé, pero debo irme ya" dije tomando mi mochila.

Busque a Sam en cuanto llegue a la escuela para disculparme. La encontré junto su prima Karen en su casillero, me dirigí hacia ellas y le dije "hey Sam puedo hablar contigo a solas", pero en cuanto iba a responderme su prima le dijo "Sam, acompáñame a ver si Tucker ya está aquí" y la tomo de la mano y se la llevo de ahí. Genial ahora no puedo hablar con mi mejor amiga… bueno al parecer ex mejor amiga.

Vi a Valerie venir hacia mí, intente saludarla pero ella me esquivo "Danny, ¿Qué haces intentando hablar con Manson?" oí su voz enojada, conteste de la manera más calmada posible "Valerie, ella es mi mejor amiga y quería disculparme con ella por lo de ayer" intente explicar, pero Valerie me interrumpió "bueno lo que te paso fue culpa de ella, así que no quiero que vuelvas a hablarle" eso me enojo y le grite "ella es mi mejor amiga y voy a seguir buscándola para disculparme con ella." Ella me contesto "entonces terminamos" quede sorprendido e intente convencerla "Valerie espera, por favor trata de entenderme" ella me dio una mirada triste y exclamo "entender que cosa que prefieres a tus amigos antes que a mí. Decide ahora mismo es ella o soy yo" no quería enfrentar la confusión de sentimientos que sentía hacia Sam y cedi "está bien se hará como tú digas" ella me beso y exclamo "gracias cariño" para luego irse.

POV VALERIE

Al fin logre separar a Danny de Sam. Me dirigía a mi casillero cuando oí a Paulina llamarme "hey Val" "¿Qué quieres Paulina?" conteste con odio "¿es cierto que lograste separar a Manson y Fenton?" pregunto con una sonrisa "si y ahora déjame en paz" respondí cortante, Paulina rio y me dijo "relájate vengo en son de paz, lograste quitárselo a ese monstruo gótico, cosa que nadie había podido hacer, ni siquiera yo, así que si quieres volver a la A-Lister puedes sentarte con nosotros en el almuerzo" "¿lo dices en serio?" pregunte con incredulidad "tal vez no apruebe que seas pobre, pero cualquiera que humille a la friki gótica tiene mi respeto, lleva a tu noviecito me gusta ver su cara cuando lo ve contigo" dijo yéndose. No pude evitar sonreír, la vida me está volviendo a sonreír una vez más.

POV SAM

"Karen ¿por qué no me dejaste hablar con Danny?" le dije molesta, ella me respondió muy tranquila "lo siento Sam pero conociéndote, le hubieras dicho que lo perdonas antes de que empezara a hablar." Empezaba a sentirme molesta que ella y Tucker me trataran como como a una niña pequeña y no pude evitar gritarle "yo soy capaz de tomar mis propias decisiones sin la ayuda de nadie, no soy un niño pequeño al que tienen que estar cuidando." Ella me vio con tristeza y me respondió "ya lo sé, es solo que me preocupo por ti, no quiero seguir viéndote sufrir por ese idiota." La voz de Tucker me hizo olvidar lo que iba a decirle "hola chicas ¿Qué pasa?" dijo alegremente, "nada Tucker cosa de chicas" respondió Karen, él nos vio y se encogió de hombros "voy por mis cosas" anuncio, nos pusimos en marcha pero cuando llegamos a su casillero, vimos una escena que Tucker y yo esperábamos nunca volver a ver.

POV DANNY

Valerie me dijo que Paulina nos había invitado a la A-Lister, eso es genial, ya no tendría que preocuparme por ser encerrado en mi casillero o ser golpeado. Dash y Kwuan se me acercaron y estábamos hablando cuando vimos a Tucker, Karen y Sam acercarse al casillero de Tucker.

Dash se me acerco y susurro "debes hacer tu iniciación y golpear al primer friki que se te ponga enfrente" al oír esto me horrorice, no podía golpear a Tucker es mi mejor amigo, pero Kwuan hablo "si no lo haces no vamos a permitir que te sientes con nosotros y a ti te ira peor." Camine hacia donde ellos estaban, lamentándome de la decisión que acababa de tomar. En cuanto ellos me vieron colocaron a Sam detrás de ellos dos, Tucker se colocó delante de ellas en actitud desafiante y hablo "¿Qué quieres ahora Fen…?" no lo deje terminar de hablar porque le di un golpe a la mandíbula y otro al estómago. "Tucker" oí que Karen grito aterrorizada mientras se agachaba a atenderlo en el suelo, donde él estaba tirado.

Sam reacción e intento golpearme, pero la detuve y la tome por los brazos acercándola a mí, esa proximidad me volvió loco, nunca habíamos estado tan cerca y con tanta adrenalina corriendo entre nosotros. Cuando ella levanto la mirada y me vio a los ojos perdí totalmente la cordura. Acercándola aún más contra mi cuerpo intente besarla, pero cuando mis labios casi tocan los suyos sentí un puñetazo en mi mejilla, seguido de un grito "suéltala ahora mismo…"

Capitulo tres listo, perdón por la demora pero entre bienvenidas, vida social y familiar no queda casi nada de tiempo.

¿Quién fue el salvador de Sam según ustedes? Ja pues averígüenlo en el capítulo 4. Hablando de capítulos esta historia como ya lo dije ya casi la termine tengo otras 3 en mente pero la que tengo más desarrollada es una idea muy loca así que díganme ¿quieren leer un vladxsam? Obvio que al final Sam se queda con Danny siempre va a ser así en todas mis historias… a menos que este Dan incluido en una de ellas ahí si es DanxSam. Díganme ustedes que opinan


	4. Chapter 4

**Casi te pierdo**

Antes que nada debo agradecerles por leer esta historia, con este ya van cuatro capítulos, y de verdad aprecio mucho que se tomen su tiempo en leerla y en opinar sobre ella

Tea Mutou: concuerdo contigo, siempre imagine que Danny cambiaria todo por Valerie, ella no me desagrada en lo absoluto… siempre y cuando no se esté interponiendo entre Danny y Sam

Rossana´s Mind: me alegra que te haya gustado, si planeo hacer un DanxSam, mi problema está en que Dan es un personaje muy complejo y la verdad no quiero hacerlo muy débil, sin embargo acabo de tener una idea que creo que va a funcionar.

Exención de Responsabilidad: no me pertenece Danny Phantom, le pertenece a su creador Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon.

Capítulo 4

POV DANNY

Tucker se había puesto de pie y había colocado nuevamente a Sam atrás de él junto a su prima "no te vuelvas a acercar a nosotros entendiste" me grito muy enojado. De pronto sentí que Dash y Kwan estaban junto a mí, Dash coloco su mano en mi hombro y me felicito "muy bien hecho Fenton, cada vez me sorprendes más" dijo muy alegre.

Sam aparto a Tucker y Karen de su camino y se movió hacia nosotros "así que de esto se trata todo, tu estúpida popularidad es mas importante que tus amigos" dijo muy enojada. Dash se acercó a ella y rodeándola con su brazo le dijo "no te sientas mal dulzura, mi invitación siempre estará disponible para ti." Este simple gesto hizo que la voz de mi cabeza gritara como loca "EL NO PUEDE TOCARLA, ELLA ME PERTENECE A MI" una vez más la volví a ignorar, Sam se quitó el brazo de Dash de encima y le grito "tu sola presencia me repugna." Tomo sus cosas y se fue rumbo a la clase de Lancer.

Kwan se acercó a mi mientras Dash me decía "felicidades, pasaste la prueba y casi besas a Manson, oficialmente ya eres parte de nuestro grupo" dijo eufórico, estas últimas palabras me llenaron de pánico, si Valerie se enteraba me iba a matar, pero Kwan me tranquilizo al decirme "por lo de Sam no te preocupes, algunos hombres de la A-Lister tenemos relaciones secretas con algunas frikis, ya sabes están locas por nosotros, asi que las usamos para pasar bien el rato, pero no debes decirle nada a nadie sobre eso" dijo seriamente. Estas palabras al menos me tranquilizaron, no iban a decirle nada a Valerie. La voz de mi cabeza una vez más volvió a hablar "TUCKER SIEMPRE HA SIDO NUESTRO AMIGO Y SAMMY SIEMPRE NOS ACEPTO POR LO QUE SOMOS" dijo muy enojada. Sinceramente cada vez era más difícil ignorarla y al parecer no solo voy a perder a mis mejores amigos, también la cordura.

POV SAM

Ninguno de los tres hablo en todo el tiempo libre que teníamos por haber llegado temprano al salón. La campana sonó y el resto de la clase apareció. Danny entro hablando con Dash y Kwan mientras tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de Valerie, en cuanto los vi una vez más mi corazón se volvió a desgarrar, honestamente empiezo a creer que lo mejor sería aceptar ir a estudiar a ese internado en Francia, pero no voy darle el gusto a Valerie y Danny de huir de este problema, nunca he sido una persona que huya de sus problemas y nunca lo seré.

Lancer entro al salón y empezaba a dar su clase, cuando se oyó que alguien llamo a la puerta, se levantó, abrió la puerta y Gregor apareció. Lancer lo invito a entrar, en cuanto lo hizo un suspiro generalizado invadió la clase, Lancer se encargó de callarlo mientras lo presentaba "clase tenemos un nuevo estudiante, por favor preséntate" dijo Lancer, el tomo un respiro y empezó "hola mi nombre es Gregor y vengo de Hamburgo" dijo muy seguro de sí mismo, luego le entrego su pase a Lancer quien le dijo "muy bien puedes sentarte donde quieras"

Gregor vio hacia el salón como si buscara algo, en cuanto me vio sonrió y empezó a caminar hacia mí. Podía sentir su mirada en mi asi que agache la cabeza y no fui capaz de volverla a subir. No me atreví a levantar la vista hasta que su voz me hizo mirarlo "hola Sam, puedo sentarme junto a ti " preguntó de una manera tan educada que hizo que mi rostro se encendiera, "si" fue lo único que puede decir.

Él se sentó y me dio una cálida sonrisa. De pronto fui capaz de recordar y reconocer a todo un salón de clases paralizado. Lancer me miraba como si me hubiera crecido una tercera cabeza; Tucker y Karen tenían la boca tan abierta que las moscas podrían entrar y salir a su antojo, oh no con todos estos problemas había olvidado contarles sobre él; la A-Lister estaba totalmente incrédula; pero la reacción de Danny me sorprendió, podría jurar que vi sus ojos centellar de un color amarillo, lo peor fue cuando Gregor se sentó y coloco una mano sobre la mía, de repente se escuchó un crujido sordo y a Lancer diciendo "Señor Fenton a la Dirección" mire hacia donde estaba y supe que había sido ese crujido, había roto su escritorio. Salió dándole una mirada de muerte a Gregor con un pedazo de madera aun en la mano.

Las clases transcurrieron con normalidad, extrañamente Gregor tenía el mismo horario que yo, asi que fuimos juntos a todas las clases juntos, hasta que al fin llegó la hora del almuerzo. En cuanto entramos a la cafetería todo el mundo nos volteo a ver y empezaron las murmuraciones. Sinceramente me lo esperaba, sin que mis mejores amigos en ese entonces lo supieran, desde que Valerie y Danny habían empezado a salir, había rechazado la invitación a salir de seis diferentes chicos, incluyendo a Dash Baxter, el cual por cierto era el más insistente, asi que no me extraño tal recibimiento.

Encontré a mis amigos en la mesa más alejada, nos dirigimos hacia ellos pero alguien se interpuso en nuestro camino, "hola soy Paulina Sánchez ¿tú eres Gregor verdad? Puedes venir a sentarte conmigo y los chicos populares en nuestra mesa" dijo la abeja reina obviamente coqueteándole. Gregor y yo miramos hacia donde ella señalaba y lo que vimos fue a Danny observándonos de la manera más aterradora. Él sonrió y le contesto "lo siento Paulina, pero no me gustan las chicas poco profundas, si no te importa quiero sentarme junto a Sam" Todos en la cafetería oyeron su respuesta y Paulina se quedó muda por primera vez en su vida.

Gregor me tomo de la mano, llegamos a la mesa y nos sentamos junto a unos incrédulos Tucker y Karen. Karen fue la primera en hablar "Sam ¿Qué te parece si nos presentas a tu nuevo amigo?" dijo un poco nerviosa, "oh lo siento chicos lo olvide, él es Gregor; Gregor él es Tucker Foley, mi mejor amigo y ella es Karen mi prima" Tucker reacciono ante este comentario "y también es mi novia" dijo colocando un brazo sobre sus hombros, Gregor sonrió ante su comentario y exclamo "me gusta mucho tu boina, en Europa solemos utilizarlas asi", tomo la boina de Tucker y la volteo cubriendo su rostro "se mira muy fresco en ti" le dijo, a lo que Tucker no pudo evitar responderle "de verdad lo crees" Gregor le respondió rápidamente "por supuesto, oh perdóname acaban de enviarme la última actualización de gráficos a mi PDA" Gregor hablo mientras sacaba su PDA y Tucker la observaba con fascinación "ese…ese…ese es el modelo más reciente de PDA" logro decir al fin, Gregor hablo "si en Europa estamos seis meses adelantados tecnológicamente de ustedes, puedo enseñarte algunos gráficos si deseas" termino de decir.

De pronto un grito de "Cuidado, soy el fantasma de las cajas, amo y señor de todas las cosas cuadradas, tiemblen ante mi furia empaquetada" arruino el buen momento que teníamos, me levante de mi lugar, dispuesta a tomar mi lugar al lado de Danny pero la mano de Tucker me impidió avanzar, "No vayas" me dijo de manera que no me quedo de otra más que sentarme otra vez.

Gregor se veía asustado "Fantasmas" fue lo único que pudo decir "bienvenido a Amity Park" le dije con sarcasmo mientras veía como Valerie hacia un mejor trabajo ayudándole a Danny y viendo como ella le era de más ayuda en la cacería de fantasmas.

POV GREGOR

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, ya me estaba ganando la confianza de Samantha y sus amigos, si esto sigue así en un mes podre terminar con todo esto. La mejor parte de todo es que ese imbécil de Fenton ha facilitado mi trabajo aún más, lo único que me inquieta un poco es que me descubran, pero bueno todo tiene un riesgo ¿no? Y yo he decidido tomarlo.

Me prepare para la reunión de esta noche, llame a un taxi y le di la dirección, en cuanto llegue me admire, es la mejor mansión que he visto, mucho mejor que la Mansión Manson. Me identifique y me dejaron pasar, llegue al despacho del hombre que me contacto y toque la puerta "adelante" dijo el hombre, gire la perilla y abrí la puerta "buenas noches Gregor, entra te estaba esperando" me quite los lentes y salude "buenas noches Señor Masters…"

En mi defensa puedo decir que nada es lo que parece, se que creyeron que Gregor había sido el que golpeo a Danny y si lo iba a escribir así pero me pareció mas emocionante si Danny conocía a Gregor hasta que Gregor se presentara al salón. si quieren saber sobre los planes de Vlad y Gregor tendrán que esperar hasta el capítulo 5, además que como dije creo que tengo la idea perfecta para un DanxSam, asi que empezare a desarrollarla. Gracias por leer nos vemos en el capítulo 5


	5. Chapter 5

**Casi te pierdo**

IMPORTANTE: tengo dos noticias que darles, así que empiezo por lo primero y más importante "PERDON" sé que les prometí actualizar todos los fines de semana pero no pude hacerlo con este capítulo porque tuve dengue, lo siento tanto, pero para que me perdonen actualizare hoy miércoles y también el día sábado. Lo segundo es que la de este sábado será la última actualización que haga en un fin de semana en este año, debido a que casi no me da tiempo a nada, ahora estaré actualizando los miércoles. Les agradezco tanto por sus muestras de apoyo a esta historia que con este ya van cinco capítulos.

Tea Mutou: te dejare con la duda, solo recuerda lo que dije anteriormente, aquí nada es lo que parece y no te preocupes, no voy a hacer que nuestra gótica favorita sufra, por lo menos no en este fic

ZaeeGomez: me alegro que te guste, espero que este capítulo también llene tus expectativas

Ahora sin más aquí está el capítulo 5

Exención de Responsabilidad: no me pertenece Danny Phantom, le pertenece a su creador Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon

CAPITULO 5

POV GREGOR

"por favor toma asiento" dijo el señor Masters "háblame, ¿Cómo te ha ido con Samantha?" termino de hablar.

Lo considere un rato y conteste "no me va a tomar mucho esfuerzo, esta dolida por lo de Fenton, así que calculo que en un mes la tendré loca por mi" el señor Masters sonrió y me dijo "cuando creas que ya está enamorada de ti, procederemos con la siguiente parte del plan, mientras tanto aquí tienes un pequeño adelanto" dijo colocando un cheque en mi mano, "ahora si me disculpas, tengo mucho que hacer" comprendí al instante y me despedí "es un placer hacer negocios con usted" luego salí de ahí rumbo al hotel donde me quedaba. En cuanto llegue ahí rompí el cheque y me acosté "todo va bien por el momento" murmure.

POV TUCKER

Karen y yo fuimos a la casa de Sam por la tarde para hacer nuestra tarea. Estábamos trabajando en algebra cuando Sam pregunto "¿Qué les pareció Gregor?" rápidamente respondí "me parece un buen sujeto y además es un gran experto en PDA así que es un gran partido" Sam se sonrojo y exclamo "no me refiero a eso, en este momento no estoy interesada en nada amoroso" dijo aun ruborizada, sonreí mientras le decía "Sam mírate, no puedes hablar de él sin ruborizarte ¿Por qué no te das una oportunidad con él? Ya pasaron seis meses y Danny sigue con Valerie" termine de hablar pero al instante me arrepentí, porque en cuanto lo dije la expresión de Sam se volvió triste.

Karen me lanzo una mirada asesina y luego hablo "Sam, no le hagas caso, ya sabes como es Tucker" exclamo pero Sam la detuvo "no Karen, él tiene razón, ya pasaron seis meses, debo seguir con mi vida no te parece ¿no te parece?"

El silencio incomodo que siguió fue interrumpido por el teléfono de Sam "hablando del diablo" Sam murmuro viendo el identificador de llamadas, ella iba a contestar, pero yo le arrebate el teléfono y contesté "Sam escucha, lamento todo lo que paso, por favor perdóname, quiero hablar contigo a solas podríamos vernos en el parque en media hora" la triste mirada de mi mejor amiga me hizo enfurecer y gritarle "¿Qué parte de no vuelvas a buscarnos no entendiste?" exclame, "Tucker" exclamo Danny sorprendido "déjame hablar con Sam en este instante si no quieres que vaya a su casa en este mismo instante" grito también, pero yo corte la llamada. Sam me pregunto tristemente "¿Qué era lo que quería?" Suspire y le conteste "quería hablar contigo, o de lo contrario vendría para acá" de pronto la Sam fuerte que yo conozco resurgió "vamos" dijo ella poniéndose de pie, Karen le pregunto asustada "¿A dónde?" "a FentonWorks" respondió Sam colocándose su espectro deflector "¿para qué?" volvió a preguntar Karen alarmada, Sam la volteo a ver y le dijo "a ponerle fin a sus amenazas"

POV DANNY

Quería hablar con Sam, de verdad necesitaba disculparme con ella, me había trasformado y me preparaba para volar cuando oí la voz de mi padre decirme "Danny recuerda que debes venir a limpiar el laboratorio" suspire mientras volvía a mi forma humana y bajaba al sótano para limpiar el laboratorio.

Estaba limpiando el laboratorio y mis padres hablaban sobre una nueva invención, cuando vimos que Jazz bajaba apresuradamente, en cuanto llego a donde nosotros estábamos hablo "mamá, papá hay alguien que quiere verlos" los tres nos vimos y subimos rápidamente, mi corazón dio un salto en cuanto vi a Sam de pie en la sala junto con Tucker y Karen. "Sam" gritaron mis padres y la abrazaron "¿Cómo has estado? Hace tanto tiempo que no te veíamos por aquí" Sam se limitó a responder fríamente "seis meses para ser exacta, señores Fenton, solo vengo porque quiero saber si ahora mismo podrían instalar un ecto-escudo en mi casa." Jazz, Karen, Tucker y yo gritamos "¿Qué?" al mismo tiempo, pero Sam no hizo caso y siguió "desde la invasión del rey fantasma, me siento observada además de descensos de temperatura inexplicables" termino de hablar. Papá la vio preocupado "¿estas segura?" pregunto, mamá por el contrario dijo molesta "de seguro es Phantom, que solo ha causado problemas desde que apareció" la actitud distante de Sam cambio y exclamo "se equivoca, Phantom es un héroe, él nos ha salvado a pesar de todo lo malo que esta ciudad he dicho de él" dijo Sam obviamente defendiendo a mi alter ego fantasma.

Mi madre la vio horrorizada y dijo "esta eclipsada, Jack trae todo el equipo ahora mismo, lo vamos a instalar cuanto antes" exclamo asustada "¿en dónde están tus padres?" pregunto papa desde el sótano "en un crucero" respondió Sam. Papá subió apresuradamente con el equipo y lo metió todo en el vehículo de asalto de la familia Fenton "listo Maddie" gritó desde el asiento del conductor. Mamá abrazo a Sam y le dijo "te llamaremos cuando esté listo, puede que sea peligroso si vienen con nosotros" luego entro al auto y se fueron.

Ya no me pude contener y le pregunte "Sam ¿Por qué haces esto?" y creo que fue la peor pregunta que pude haber hecho, pues sus ojos centellaron con furia mientras me contestaba "¿Qué te pasa? ¿Crees que puedes llamarme y yo voy a correr a ponerme a tus órdenes? Déjame decirte algo, estoy cansada de tus estupideces, decide en este momento tus amigos de toda tu vida o la A-lister y Valerie" a eso mi enojo no se hizo esperar y le conteste "¿por qué me pides elegir entre mis amigos y mi novia? Perfecto si tengo que elegir elijo a mi novia" eso solo la hizo enfurecer más "pues entonces déjame seguir mi vida y déjame en paz" termino de hablar y empezó a caminar hacia la puerta, así que para detenerla recurrí a mi última carta "si me odias tanto ¿Por qué amas a Phantom?" se paralizo y me volteo a ver con tristeza "yo no te odio Danny, entiéndelo bien, nunca sería capaz de odiarte y en cuanto a Phantom, siento por él lo mismo que siento por ti" eso me sorprendió y me hizo acercarme a ella intentando abrazarla, pero ella me esquivo "y ¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí?" le pregunte y ella me dio una respuesta que no esperaba "adiós Danny, es más que obvia tu respuesta, si algún día recapacitas estamos dispuestos a perdonarte" exclamo y dirigiéndose a Tucker y Karen exclamo un "vámonos" lleno de tristeza. Salieron de la casa y yo quede más confundido que de costumbre.

POV KAREN

Nunca había visto a mi prima tan destrozada, definitivamente este ya no era un simple agolpamiento, esto ya era amor. Luego que la fuimos a dejar a su casa (el escudo ya estaba activado) Tucker me acompaño a mi casa "¿en que tanto piensas?" pregunto Tucker, suspire y le conteste "en Sam, es solo que me preocupa tanto" Tucker me abrazo y exclamo "ella es fuerte, ha soportado muchas cosas, además creo que se merece ser feliz con Gregor"

Aunque no parecía lógico, había desconfiado de él en cuanto lo vi "Tucker ¿crees que Gregor sea una buena persona?" pregunte a mi novio y el respondió rápidamente "bueno es el único que ha hecho que mi mejor amiga se ruborice en los últimos seis meses así que si los creo ¿Por qué lo preguntas?" contesto, lo pensé un poco y hable "es solo que nadie es tan perfecto" exclame, Tucker sonrió y me dijo "tranquilízate, yo confió en el, se mira que es un tipo muy fresco y digno de confianza" sonreí forzadamente y le conteste "si tal vez tengas razón" suspire y en mi interior pensé "oh Tucker tan solo espero que tengas razón y este mal presentimiento no se haga realidad"

POV VLAD

Cuando Gregor se fue murmure "ya pueden pasar" y dos fantasmas se hicieron presentes "Skulker y El Caballero del Terror que alegría volver a verlos" exclame y ambos se dieron miradas de escepticismo "corta el rollo Plasmius que es lo que quieres" pregunto Skulker, a lo que no pude evitar sonreír y decirle "está bien Caballeros los he reunido aquí para que me ayuden con Danny Phantom" el Caballero del Terror pregunto "¿quieres que lo matemos?" "no lo que quiero es que en lo que queda de la semana ataquen con más frecuencia y que no sea capaz de prestar atención a sus amigos" contesté y Skulker preguntó "¿Qué ganamos con eso?" suspire pesadamente y conteste "cuando les he quedado mal, escuchen en cuanto termine mi plan, les prometo que ustedes serán los más afortunados" ambos se vieron y dijeron "trato hecho" luego se fueron.

En cuanto se fueron mi Maddie holograma apareció "te tengo malas noticias corderito, el experimento A-0099 se logró realizar pero fracaso porque el resultado fue una chica, que además tiene una mitad fantasma inestable" "no te preocupes querida, ese experimento solo me será útil para atraer a Daniel" le conteste.

Oh todo marcha tan bien. Maddie lamentaras el día que me dejaste por Jack Fenton y tu Daniel lamentaras haber rechazado mi propuesta de ser mi hijo… y el haberme sugerido comprar un gato.

SIN POV

Danny salió a patrullar junto a Valerie. Terminaron temprano esa noche porque al parecer solo Kempler había salido de la zona fantasma esa noche. Se despidieron y Danny voló a su casa, en cuanto llego se colocó la pijama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse los dientes.

Justo cuando se lavaba la cara y vio su reflejo se percató que sus ojos no eran azules, sino verdes, de repente se sintió muy mareado y se desplomo en el suelo del baño. Dos anillos de luz recorrieron su cintura y su alter ego fantasmagórico apareció, "finalmente" murmuro y haciéndose intangible salió de su casa y voló deteniéndose enfrente de una mansión, intento entrar pero el ecto-escudo se lo impidió. Hablando para sí mismo exclamo "ningún escudo será capaz de detenerme, no pueden negarme lo que es mío por derecho, volveré todas las noches hasta que pueda ver y hablar con mi Sammy"

Y así termina el capítulo cinco, espero sea de su agrado y opinen si les gusto o escribí algo mal nos leemos en el capítulo 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Casi te pierdo**

Porque lo prometido es deuda hola y bienvenidos al capítulo 6 y última publicación en un día sábado de Casi te Pierdo se cambian actualizaciones para días miércoles, muchísimas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia y dejan sus opiniones y a los que no también les agradezco mucho el que se tomen su tiempo en leerla.

Tea Mutou: gracias por tu mensaje y si Phantom hará lo que sea con tal de ver a Sam, pero lo necesito alejado de ella por un tiempo

ZaeeGomez: Gracias por tu mensaje, de verdad lo aprecio mucho, espero y te guste este capitulo

DeiUchija: todavía le falta un poco para eso, sin embargo en este capítulo voy a darles una idea de lo que puede pasar.

De verdad agradezco sus muestras de apoyo, y sin más que decir, he aquí el capítulo 6

Exención de Responsabilidad: No me pertenece Danny Phantom, le pertenece a Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon

Capítulo 6

POV SAM

¡VIERNES! al fin termino la semana y con ello la escuela, aunque ha sido más llevadera desde que Gregor apareció, hablando de Gregor, hoy tengo una cita con él y la idea me hace sentir mariposas en el estómago… esperen hace una semana estaba sufriendo por Danny y ahora no puedo ver a Gregor sin sonrojarme. Tal vez Tucker tenga razón y deba darme una oportunidad con él.

Estaba arreglándome para mi cita y me colocaba mi tradicional atuendo cuando me percaté de algo importante, ¡voy a una cita con la misma ropa de siempre! Definitivamente es hora de un cambio, voy a cumplir dieciséis años y no puedo seguir vistiendo así.

Revisé mi armario en busca de algo bueno, y lo primero que halle fueron los horribles vestidos rosas que madre me compraba, uf si necesito un cambio pero mi negativa a usar rosa no estaba en discusión, así que después de mucho buscar al fin encontré algo, una blusa azul sin mangas que dejaba al descubierto mi estómago, unos pantalones negros de correas y para complementar una chaqueta negra, decidí dejar mi cabello suelto sin mi tradicional cola y peinar mi flequillo hacia un lado y por ultimo con mi maquillaje en vez de usar mi tradicional barra de labios purpura decidí utilizar una azul. En cuanto termine todo y me vi en el espejo supe que había hecho la decisión correcta.

Ya estaba lista cuando oí que tocaron la puerta y yo misma baje apresuradamente a abrirla, y vi que era Gregor "hola Gregor ¿nos vamos ya? Gregor, Gregor, hola tierra llamando a Gregor" exclamé mientras me reía de su expresión pues estaba boquiabierto, se quitó los lentes para al parecer para observarme mejor "wow Sam te ves fabulosa" exclamo, me sonrojé al oírlo y exclamé "gracias tú también te ves bien por cierto me gustan tus ojos, no sabía que eran verdes" él tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar rumbo al cine. Sonreí mientras pensaba en que esta semana es la mejor que he tenido en seis meses y en que la cita de hoy sería la mejor cita de mi vida hasta ahora.

POV DANNY

Vaya semana, oficialmente la peor semana de mi vida… hasta ahora. La voz de mi cabeza ahora no se calla creo que estoy empezando a enloquecer y es peor cuando veo a Sam con Gregor, cosas como "ella es mía" o "nadie tiene que tocarla porque ella me pertenece" entre otras es lo que a diario oigo; agregándole que desde la noche en que me desmaye en el baño, tengo estos sueños extraños en donde me transformo en mi alter ego fantasma y vuelo a la casa de Sam, pero no puedo entrar por el ecto escudo; Valerie tampoco me hacia las cosas fáciles, me seguía fastidiando con lo del asunto de mi mitad fantasma y con sus celos enfermizos, por si fuera poco Skulker y el Caballero del Terror se habían turnado para atacar. Sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que aún no he enloquecido.

"oye viejo" oía una voz llamarme "¿qué, qué, qué?" respondí aceleradamente y vi a Kwan un tanto sorprendido de mi reacción "wow tranquilo, vamos al cine a ver La Masacre de Amityville ¿quieres venir con nosotros? Te ayudaría a relajarte" preguntó de manera amable, Valerie me había avisado que iba con Estrella de compras, así que tenía la tarde libre "si claro gracias" dije mientras caminábamos al auto de Dash en donde ya estaban otros atletas.

Llegamos al cine y nos dirigimos a la sala en donde había otras personas, entre ellas había una pareja joven hablando animadamente, de inmediato reconocí a Gregor, pero a la chica nunca la había visto, aunque creo que todos tuvimos el mismo pensamiento, porque Dash exclamó "wow miren al nuevo novio de Manson tiene una chica que es más ardiente que la mismísima Paulina" todos ellos respondieron al unísono "Si". De inmediato yo prendí en ira ¿Cómo es posible que juegue de esa manera con los sentimientos de mi Sam, perdón de Sam? Sin pensarlo camine hacia ellos y lo levante de la camisa "eres un cerdo, solo estás jugando con Sam" le grite mientras le daba un puñetazo la chica me tomó del brazo y me gritó "Danny basta, detente ¿Qué te pasa?" voltee a verla y quede perplejo "Sam, ¿eres tú?" pregunté confundido "si tonto ¿Quién más?" dijo ella desafiante, "¿Manson?" preguntó Dash para luego desmayarse

Todos los atletas empezaron a murmurar, uno de ellos murmuró "siempre supe que era ardiente" otro más atrevido se atrevió a decirle "hey Sam, ya que no estas con el idiota de Fenton o con el chico nuevo ¿quieres salir conmigo?" Sam los ignoro mientras ayudaba a Gregor a levantarse "vámonos" le dijo ella, la tomé del brazo para retenerla y poder hablar con ella, cuando mi sentido fantasma se activó, oh genial "enseguida vuelvo" murmuré mientras corría a la salida y cambiaba a fantasma, busqué al fantasma y enseguida me topé con el Caballero del Terror "ahora que quieres, ya te capturé dos veces en esta semana" el Caballero desenvainó su espada mientras decía "tonto mortal, prepárate para sentir la ira de mi espada"

POV SAM

Luego de la pelea con Danny en el cine, Gregor insistió en ir a dar una vuelta al parque, así que fuimos. A esa hora el parque estaba casi vacío y nos sentamos en una banca cercana a la fuente, veíamos la puesta del sol cuando Gregor llamó mi atención "Sam hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo" "si dime" contesté algo sorprendida él suspiró y siguió "desde que Lancer me presentó contigo en la Hamburguesa Apestosa me gustaste, sé que solo ha sido sólo una semana, pero yo no quiero dejarte ir así que Sam Manson ¿quieres ser mi novia?" preguntó sacando de su chaqueta un anillo de graduación con una gema amatista en el centro. Me entusiasmé bastante y le dije "si, si quiero" con la voz entrecortada por la emoción, él tomó mi mano izquierda y deslizó el anillo en el dedo anular, luego nos puso de pie y tomando mi mentón me hizo verlo a los ojos mientras se aproximaba a mí, cerré los ojos por instinto y sentí sus labios presionando sus labios contra los míos. Fue un beso muy lindo… pero ni la mitad de hermoso de los besos falsos que compartí con Danny, pero aun así lo correspondí.

De repente un rugido nos hizo separarnos, más que un rugido eso parecía un lamento… oh no, ese si era un lamento, el lamento fantasmagórico de Danny. Ambos nos cubrimos hasta que el lamento terminó, para luego dar paso a un grito desgarrador ¡SAAAAAAAMMMMM! Fue lo único que se oyó en el espacio. Me levanté del suelo, salí de detrás de la fuente para hacerle frente y lo vi, se veía tan devastado, triste y furioso que me dolía el corazón de verlo así. Se dio la vuelta y salió volando, "adiós Danny" fue lo único que pude decirle, ya es hora que yo siga con mi vida.

POV DANNY

La pelea contra el Caballero del Terror me llevó hasta el parque en donde al fin lo pude capturar. Justo cuando ya me iba, vi hacia la fuente, donde había una pareja de novios besándose, de inmediato reconocí a Gregor que estaba besando a Sam, sentí que mi corazón se desgarraba y la voz de mi cabeza se hizo más fuerte "NOOOOO…ELLA ES MIA MIA" sin pensar en lo que hacía intenté gritar, pero lo único que salió de mi boca fue un lamento fantasmagórico que devastó todo el parque.

Cuando todo acabó volví a intentar gritar su nombre, cosa que si logre esta vez y empecé a buscarla entre toda la devastación, y en cuanto la vi con su mirada abatida en medio de todo el caos que había creado, no pude soportarlo más y me fui de ahí.

POV JAZZ

Llegué tarde a casa, estaba buscando material en la biblioteca para mi tesis sobre la envidia fantasma. Cuando entré a casa me recibió un extraño silencio que fue interrumpido cuando oí unos golpes furiosos en la planta superior "ya llegué" grité y mis padres salieron a recibirme, mamá empezó a hablar "Jazz que bueno que viniste, Danny llegó furioso a casa, se encerró en su habitación y no quiso hablar con nosotros" dijo horrorizada mientras mi padre la abrazaba a manera de reconfortarla.

Subí las escaleras, me dirigí a la habitación de Danny y toque la puerta "lárguense, no quiero ver a nadie" respondió Danny furiosamente desde dentro respiré hondo y exclamé "Danny ¿Qué te paso? Déjame entrar por favor, tal vez te pueda ayudar" de repente la puerta se abrió y un Danny irreconocible apareció y me dijo "no me puedes ayudar, nadie puede hacerlo porque ahora la he perdido para siempre" no entendía lo que pasaba y le pregunté "¿de qué me estás hablando, que fue lo que perdiste?" el me abrazó y lloró como un niño pequeño "a Sam, ese chico Gregor y ella ahora son novios" gimió y yo lo abracé.

Me senté en su cama y lo invité a que hiciera lo mismo, en cuanto él se sentó yo empecé a hablar "Danny, ella tiene todo el derecho de estar con él si quiere, sinceramente me sorprende que después de seis meses ella aun te esperara" Danny me vio muy confundido y preguntó "¿a qué te refieres con eso?" suspiré profundamente, iba a traicionar la confianza de Sam pero no podía dejar que mi hermano siguiera ignorando todo esto "¿tienes idea del por qué te llamaban despistado" él negó con la cabeza y seguí hablando "bueno Sam te ha amado desde los doce años, nunca te lo dijo porque tenía miedo de que tú no sintieras lo mismo por ella, en estos seis meses la he visto convencerse ella misma que tú no sentías por ella algo más que amistad, marchitándose poco a poco; pero esta semana la vi más feliz, ahora entiendo porque ella parecía estar mejor" terminé de hablar y vi a Danny cuya expresión era de desconcierto "Jazz me estás diciendo que Sam todo este tiempo…" comenzó a hablar él y yo solo moví la cabeza en señal de afirmación y hablé "por eso es que ella y Valerie no se llevan bien, Valerie sabe lo que ella siente por ti, por eso ella era más efusiva cuando Sam estaba cerca de ti" Danny seguía sorprendido y dijo "de verdad ella me amaba y yo lo eché todo a perder, tengo que recuperarla de alguna manera" volví a suspirar y le dije "no Danny, déjala ser feliz, ella se lo merece, a esto me refería cuando te dije que tarde te ibas a dar cuenta de tu error" él me observó molesto, se transformó y se fue volando.

Mamá y papá me esperaban en la cocina en cuanto llegué los puse al tanto de todo "al parecer Sam tiene un novio" les dije, mamá exclamó de manera triste "oh no mi pobre bebé" papá se rascó la cabeza confundido "no lo entiendo, si esta con Valerie ¿por qué se enoja de que Sam tenga un novio?" mamá y yo nos vimos de manera exasperada y mamá dijo "ya entiendo porque Danny es tan ni idea" dijo viendo a papá. El solo le sonrió y la abrazó mientras ambos se despedían de mí y se dirigían a su habitación. Yo también me fui a mi habitación, estaba muy cansada y preocupada por mi hermano pequeño.

POV DANNY

La voz en mi cabeza no me dejaba en paz y ya no sabía que hacer. Iba volando cuando encontré un portal a la zona fantasma. No sabía que había portales naturales a la zona fantasma, en fin decidí entrar y me encontré con Desiree quien felizmente exclamó "vaya, vaya, vaya miren a quien tenemos por aquí ¿a qué debemos este honor?" dijo haciendo un gesto burlón la voz seguía hablando y yo solo le respondí a Desiree de manera cansada "no estoy de humor Desiree" mientras sostenía mi cabeza intentando callar esa voz.

Ella se quedó ahí, observándome y de repente me preguntó "lo que oyes ¿es una voz posesiva dándote órdenes? ¿Sientes que necesitas proteger algo en específico y no puedes ver que nadie se acerque a eso ni permanecer alejado de ese algo?" terminó de hablar Desiree y yo le contesté sorprendido "si espera un minuto ¿Cómo lo supiste?" ella sonrió mientras me decía "eso querido es tu obsesión fantasmal, la obsesión fantasmal es la que nos permite quedarnos en este plano existencial y todos los fantasmas tenemos una la mía es cumplir deseos, algunos tiene obsesión con cajas, con tener amigos, con la cacería, con la música y hasta Vlad Plasmius tiene una que es matar a tu padre.

Meditando en lo que Desiree dijo llegué a una conclusión no era que yo estuviera enamorado de Sam, era mi mitad fantasma obsesionado con ella, pero ¿Por qué Sam era la obsesión de Phantom? era algo que tendré que averiguar después, sin embargo Desiree me saco de mis pensamientos cuando dijo "debo decirte que un fantasma privado de su obsesión puede llegar a ser muy peligroso, ten mucho cuidado" dijo antes de irse.

Regresé a mi casa y me acosté pensando en que podría hacer, volví a soñar que iba a la casa de Sam e intentaba entrar pero nuevamente no podía por el ectoescudo, entonces lo comprendí, no era un sueño, era Phantom que quería ver a Sam. A todo esto yo me seguía preguntando ¿Por qué Sam era la obsesión de Phantom?

Al día siguiente, sábado, Jazz me despertó "¿Qué sucede?" pregunté confundido "Valerie está aquí, dice que tú la invitaste a ver el armamento Fenton" dijo ella fríamente, "oh si es cierto voy enseguida" le contesté, Jazz salió de mi habitación y yo me vestí apresuradamente. En cuanto bajé vi a Valerie que estaba hablando animadamente con mis padres en contra de mi mitad fantasma.

Mis padres se vieron extrañados en cuanto me vieron saludar y besar a mi novia, tal vez Phantom estaba obsesionado con Sam, pero yo creo que amo a Valerie aunque me siento algo confundido acerca de esto. Mi madre cortó el momento incomodo cuando nos indicó que bajáramos al sótano con ellos.

Mis padres le mostraban a Valerie todos sus experimentos con orgullo, incluido el nuevo invento de mi padre, el ecto-dejecto, que todavía tenían que mejorarlo porque en vez de debilitar al fantasma como estaba destinado a hacerlo lo hacía más fuerte. Por ultimo le enseñaron el atrapasueños fenton y le explicaron que este era capaz de dividir a humanos de fantasmas.

De repente el teléfono de mamá empezó a sonar y ella contestó, cuando terminó de hablar ella dijo muy apenada "lo siento chicos pero el alcalde nos necesita en el ayuntamiento" Valerie y yo le dijimos que estaba bien y ellos se fueron, quince minutos después Jazz apareció en el laboratorio diciendo que iba a la biblioteca así que teníamos la casa para nosotros solos.

Después de diez minutos de silencio, Valerie al fin habló "si esta cosa de verdad separa a humanos de fantasmas, entonces hemos encontrado la solución a nuestro problema" dijo refiriéndose al atrapasueños fenton. Yo me horrorice, en un futuro apocalíptico me había separado de mi mitad fantasma y eso había provocado el nacimiento de un monstruo al que yo deseaba nunca volver a ver jamás, "Valerie no estoy seguro de esto ¿Qué haremos con Phantom cuando me separe de él?" pregunté para ganar tiempo. Ella caminó hacia la mesa y tomó un termo "pues lo capturaremos es este termo hasta que tus padres inventen algo para destruirlo molécula por molécula. La idea no sonaba tan mal y quería deshacerme de las voces en mi cabeza "está bien Val hagámoslo" dije convencido.

POV PHANTOM

La novia de Danny ya me tiene harto, ja cree que Danny se va a separar de mí, si como no…esperen Danny dijo que si lo va a hacer, pero como es posible que piense hacer semejante tontería, si ambos somos el mismo hombre, ambos amamos a la misma mujer. Si Danny hace esta estupidez nunca se lo voy a perdonar.

Sentí como Danny empezó a correr hacia el estúpido atrapasueños, lo atravesó y… soy libre, estoy flotando en medio del laboratorio Fenton, viendo a Danny junto a mí, te juro Danny esto nunca te lo voy a perdonar entiendes nunca.

De pronto siento como una fuerza más poderosa que yo me atrae, oh no esa perra estúpida me introdujo en el maldito termo fenton. Te lo juro Danny en cuanto salga de aquí voy a matarte a ti y a novia, luego destruiré esta maldita ciudad ingrata y tomaré a mi Sammy conmigo.

Ahora ya puedo entender como se sintió Dan Phantom.

POV VALERIE

Al fin Danny se deshizo de esa amenaza, oh estoy tan feliz por su decisión. Después de que encerré a Phantom en el termo, se lo di a Danny "debes guardarlo muy bien, no debemos permitir que escape" Danny me abrazó y dijo "por supuesto ¿quieres ir al cine?" sonreí y le dije "por supuesto" el me dio una sonrisa atractiva y exclamó "pero primero" me dijo él tomándome de la mano y llevándome a su habitación "esconderé esto" oh yo estaba pensando en otra cosa.

Vi como abría una gaveta, luego metió en ella el termo que se movía violentamente y cerró otra vez con llave "vámonos" me dijo Danny sonriente "¿Qué tienes ahí?" pregunté mientras me tomaba de la mano "mis recuerdos más preciados" respondió secamente.

Y así termina el capítulo seis, elegí a Desiree para decirle lo de la obsesión fantasma porque ella murió con el corazón roto, esta no será la primera vez que use un lamento fantasmagórico de Danny para crear caos, pero en el otro fic que preparo será mas desastroso su efecto y por ultimo creyeron que iba a haber lemon, pues no por lo menos no en este fic, en los demás no sabría decirles, en fin gracias por leer y nos vemos en el capítulo 7, me despido esperando que el capítulo sea de su agrado


	7. Chapter 7

**Casi te pierdo**

 **hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 7, muchas gracias a las personas que se toman su tiempo en leer esta historia y antes que empiecen a leer creo que debo decirles que probablemente con este capitulo quedaran muchas dudas con respecto al papel que juega Gregor en esta historia, en fin no se preocupen todo tendrá respuesta a su tiempo.**

 **Tea Mutou: totalmente de acuerdo contigo, sin afán de ganarme el odio de algún admirador de Valerie, siempre he pensado que ella nunca aceptaría a Phantom, respeto a los que piensan diferente, es solo mi opinión.**

 **Rossana'** **s Mind: Definitivamente concuerdo contigo, Dan Phantom es sádicamente atractivo, por el momento solo voy a hacer leves referencias de él y una charla desde el termo, pero nada mas porque en el otro fic que tengo planificado va a estar como uno de los personajes principales**

 **en fin muchísimas gracias, espero que el capitulo 7 sea de su agrado**

 **exención de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Danny Phantom, le pertenece a Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon**

 **CAPITULO 7**

 **UN MES DESPUES**

 **POV SAM**

 **"No, no quiero hablar con ustedes y no voy a terminar con Gregor solo porque ustedes lo dicen" grite enojada mientras caminaba hacia la escalera de mi casa "Sammy, nena por favor escúchanos" dijo mi madre y el oír este sobrenombre me hizo enojar mas "me llamo Sam ¿no entiendes o qué? es Sam Sam" grité, mi padre se levantó en ese momento "¿a donde crees que vas? no hemos terminado de hablar, tu vas a terminar con ese bueno para nada en este instante" madre se acercó a él y volvió a hablar "Sam entiende que es por tu bien, queremos y nos preocupamos por ti, hemos hablado con tu prima y al parecer en un mes has cambiado mucho, solo en la semana que hemos estado aquí nos hemos dado cuenta de que ese chico es una mala influencia para ti" termino de hablar y yo ya no me pude contener "y que tienen que estar hablando con Karen, es mi vida y yo se lo que hago, además yo nunca les he importado, se olvidaron de mi cuando se fueron a ese crucero y me niego rotundamente a terminar con Gregor" dije mientras corría a las escaleras.**

 **ya estaba subiendo las escaleras cuando la voz de mi madre llamo mi atención "¿que paso con ese chico Danny?" eso me hizo exclamar de manera cortante "el tiene una novia, Valerie Gray" entonces madre volvió a hablar "oh Sam lo siento ¿desde cuando?" preguntó, la voltee a ver y le dije "se nota que no saben nada sobre mi" padre se enfadó y me gritó "ven acá ahora mismo" pero yo lo ignoré y corrí a mi habitación "Samantha no te atrevas a cerrar la..." pero fue muy tarde porque ya había cerrado la puerta y colocado el pasador.**

 **me acosté en mi cama y estaba pensando en todo este mes que ha pasado, cuando recibí una llamada de Gregor "hola Sam ¿quieres salir un rato?" pregunto, "si claro ven a mi casa te estaré esperando" le contesté, me arreglé para ir a mi cita y cuando oí que tocaron el timbre bajé. En la sala aún estaban mis padres, quienes al verme me dijeron "¿a donde crees que vas?" los ignoré y seguí mi camino hacia la puerta. Abrí la puerta y Gregor ya me estaba esperando, lo salude con un beso y empezamos a caminar "Samantha vuelve acá ahora mismo" oí gritar a mi padre, pero nuevamente lo ignoré.**

 **Llegamos al parque y nos sentamos en nuestra banca preferida "Sam ¿Qué te pasa?" preguntó Gregor, suspiré y le contesté "nada, es solo que mis padres quieren que termine contigo" comenté. Gregor volvió a preguntar "¿tú quieres terminar conmigo?" no lo pensé antes de responderle "no, no quiero, es mas quisiera irme contigo" Gregor entonces me besó, luego me dijo "pues entonces vámonos juntos" quedé un poco asombrada y le pregunté "¿a donde iríamos" "tengo un tío que probablemente nos ayudaría, podríamos ir con el" sugirió "¿cuando nos iríamos?" volví a preguntar, él lo pensó y me dijo "el viernes estaría bien" lo besé y luego le dije "si, el viernes nos iremos de aquí"**

 **sinceramente la idea de irme no sonaba tan mal, estoy harta de mis padres, que quieren controlar mi vida y nunca me aceptarían por lo que soy, Tucker y Karen siempre se están inmiscuyendo en mi vida y al igual que mis padres siempre estaban hablando mal de Gregor y por ultimo Danny sé que estoy con Gregor, pero no puedo dejar de sentir algo por él, por lo que permanecer en esta ciudad es un verdadero infierno así que mi decisión esta tomada.**

 **el viernes me iré con Gregor de Amity Park**

 **POV DANNY**

 **Cada día que pasa es una tortura, creí que liberándome de mi lado fantasma iba a dejar de sentirme atraído por Sam, pero una vez mas me equivoqué. En cuanto la veo con Gregor mis celos se encienden, no puedo concentrarme por estar pensando en ella, por imaginarla entre mis brazos besando sus labios, pero no puedo porque sé que la he perdido.** **Mis padres, Valerie y yo seguíamos cuidando la ciudad, pero ahora yo lo hago con el equipo de mis padres, cosa que los enorgullece, Phantom no deja de agitarse en el termo y Jazz no deja de preguntarme el por qué no me he trasformado en mi mitad fantasma y la razón que le di no la convenció.**

 **"Danny a cenar" llamó Jazz sacándome de mis pensamientos, mientras ella se asomaba por la puerta abierta "ya voy" respondí con mi voz cansada. Jazz se acercó a mi y me dijo "Danny si la amas ¿por qué no se lo dices? tal vez ella todavía sienta algo por ti" suspiré y no dude al responderle "te equivocas, ella ya me olvidó, yo mismo me encargué de acabar con el amor que sentía por mi, imagínate si yo estoy loco por un mes que ella ha estado con Gregor, imagínate como se sintió ella en seis meses" Jazz me abrazó y me dijo "lo siento tanto" le devolví el abrazo, cielos lo necesitaba tanto y hasta ahora pude comprender, había sacrificado tanto por Valerie que me va a costar recuperar mi vida anterior. El dulce momento fraternal termino cuando la gaveta que tenía el termo de Phantom empezó a agitarse violentamente "¿qué tienes ahí?" preguntó Jazz "nada vamos a comer" dije mientras salíamos de mi habitación rápidamente.**

 **DIA JUEVES**

 **POV DANNY**

 **Me desperté seguro de la decisión a la que había llegado, en cuanto llegué a la escuela, busque a Valerie, la encontré con Estrella cerca de su casillero, "hey Val puedo hablar contigo" pregunté, ella y Estrella se voltearon a ver y Estrella le murmuró "suerte" antes de irse. Tomé su mano y le dije "Val, he vivido buenos momentos contigo pero es injusto que siga haciéndote perder tu tiempo" Val me vio tristemente, casi llorando y me dijo "¿por qué habías tardado tanto? he esperado un mes entero por esta conversación "pero acaso tu sabias que yo..." ella me interrumpió y me dijo "que amas a Sam si lo sé, pero yo creí que tal vez con el tiempo" dijo ella casi llorando "Val de veras lo siento tanto" ella se secó una lagrima y me dijo "no te preocupes ¿amigos?" "por supuesto" le contesté dándole la mano.**

 **POV GREGOR**

 **Desde el martes había hablado con el Señor Masters, diciéndole que el viernes llegaría con Samantha. Pero con las personas con las que debía hablar no habían llamado. Ya me iba a la escuela cuando mi teléfono sonó, en cuanto lo revisé vi que era un numero desconocido "hola ¿Quién habla?" pregunté, de pronto una voz muy conocida para mi se escucho del otro lado de la línea "Agente E habla el Agente K indique cual es su situación..."**

 **ja creyeron que se me había olvidado estos pequeños detalles de los hombres de blanco y que Gregor en realidad se llama Elliot verdad pues no era una sorpresa, eso fue lo mas divertido de ese capitulo, aparte de Danny celoso claro esta lamento que este capitulo sea corto, espero les guste y nos vemos el próximo miercoles**


	8. Chapter 8

**Casi te pierdo**

 **hola y bienvenidos al noveno capitulo, gracias a todos aquellos que apoyan esta historia y que se toman su tiempo en leerla de verdad me honra que sigan esta historia y saber que voy por un buen camino.**

 **Tea Mutou: si Danny es un poco lento y un despistado sin remedio, en este capitulo veremos una faceta de él totalmente diferente. Te agradezco mucho por tus muestras de apoyo**

 **DeiUchiha: me alegra tanto que te guste, saludos con mucho cariño para ti también.**

 **Sin mas que manifestar les presento el capitulo ocho (que emoción)**

 **exención de responsabilidad: no me pertenece Danny Phantom, le pertenece a Butch Hartman y a Nickelodeon**

 **Capitulo ocho**

 **POV GREGOR**

 **"Al fin llaman, creí que ya se les había olvidado, bueno antes de infiltrarme en Casper High como estaba previsto, el multimillonario Vlad Masters viendo que era nuevo en la ciudad y creyendo que en realidad era un adolescente de dieciséis años, me invitó a su mansión en Wisconsin. En cuanto llegué ahí mis sensores de energía ectoplasmica** **se activaron, detectando energía del sujeto conocido como Plasmius, asi que decidí escucharlo. El me indicó que quería que separara a la señorita Manson de un sujeto conocido como Daniel Fenton. Decidí aceptar para investigarlo y porque de todos modos era mi misión acercarme a ella y al señor Foley" terminé de dar mi informe y el agente K me respondió "así que no tienes ninguna información sobre Danny Phantom" "no señor, he detectado energía ectoplasmatica en ellos, pero creo que es porque están en contacto directo con los Fenton, los peores cazadores de fantasmas que he visto" le respondí rápidamente y agente K volvió a hablar "sin embargo lo que me dices de Plasmius es muy importante, esta sindicado de varios robos a bancos además de eclipsar a personas muy influyentes, por lo tanto cumple con lo que Vlad Masters te ha solicitado y cuando estés ahí avísanos y nosotros llegaremos a capturar al fantasma y a Masters también por estar escondiendo seres ectoplasmaticos" terminó de hablar el agente K "si señor" le respondí y la llamada terminó.**

 **POV DANNY**

 **Después de que terminé con Valerie y aun con el cargo de conciencia fui a buscar a Tucker, Karen y Sam para disculparme por mi estúpido comportamiento. Encontré a Tucker junto a Karen en su casillero, en cuanto el me vio quiso irse pero yo lo detuve "espera Tucker por favor, sé que he sido un idiota de tallas colosales en los últimos siete meses, pero de verdad lo siento y quiero recuperar a mis amigos, a mis verdaderos amigos" él me vio molesto y dijo "Danny, esta vez te pasaste, no solo conmigo, también con Sam le hiciste mucho daño" "ya lo sé pero de verdad estoy muy arrepentido" le dije pero el me ignoró y estaba dispuesto a irse cuando Karen lo detuvo "oh vamos Tuck yo se que tu también lo extrañas" le dijo ella, él le lanzó una mirada asesina y luego me vio a mí, por ultimo habló "esto te va a costar una Nasty Burger doble con extra carne" exclamó, "hecho" le dije aliviado que mi mejor amigo me había perdonado, Karen hizo una mueca de disgusto hacia Tucker mientras le decía "Tucker, no deberías consumir tanta carne, solo de imaginar tu hamburguesa ya me dieron escalofríos" Tucker la abrazó y le dijo "debes consumir carne para tener músculos " en respuesta Karen solo sonrió, Dios debió de haber sido duro para Sam ver amor por todas partes en estos seis meses, hablando de ella "¿dónde esta Sam?" les pregunté, Karen me vio con tristeza y Tucker contestó a mi pregunta "desde que sale con Gregor ella ya no habla con nosotros y fue peor cuando le dijimos que él era muy posesivo con ella, por si no te has dado cuenta no deja que nadie se le acerque, ni siquiera yo y a Karen apenas si le dirige la palabra" terminó de hablar mientras veíamos como Sam y Gregor entraban tomados de la mano por las puertas de Casper sin siquiera saludarnos.**

 **POV SAM**

 **Gregor llegó a mi casa para acompañarme a la escuela como siempre lo hacia, cuando llegamos vimos que Danny y Tucker estaban hablando, Gregor me tomó de la mano y me dijo "ya sabes que no quiero verte hablando con ellos nuevamente" mi enojo se hizo evidente cuando le dije "ellos son mis amigos, tu no me puedes prohibir verlos o hablarles" Gregor también se enojó y exclamó "soy tu novio, puedo decidir con quien hablas o no; además no entiendo por qué quieres hablar con ellos, Foley está con tu prima y Fenton sigue con Valerie ¿o es qué acaso sigues enamorada de Fenton? porque si es eso entonces será mejor que terminemos" exclamó mientras soltaba mi mano y caminaba por su cuenta "Gregor espera, esta bien no hablaré con ellos" exclamé, él regreso a mi lado, tomó mi mano de nuevo y me besó.**

 **Llegamos a nuestros casilleros, tomamos nuestros libros y nos dirigíamos al salón de clases cuando Gregor volvió a hablar "casi lo olvido, compré nuestros boletos, el bus sale a las seis de la tarde así que te estaré esperando en la estación de buses" dijo mientras entrabamos al salón, sinceramente me estaba arrepintiendo de esta decisión por lo que le pregunté "¿estas seguro de hacer esto?" él se acercó a mi y dijo "si nos quedamos aquí nos separaran ¿es eso lo que quieres?" me dijo seriamente "no, tienes razón mañana nos iremos" contesté decididamente.**

 **Las clases terminaron y Gregor me acompañó a mi casa, en cuanto llegué me encerré con llave en mi habitación y empecé a empaquetar las cosas que necesitaría para mi nueva vida como mi ropa, mis accesorios y todos los recuerdos de mi abuela, pero sin querer me topé con todos los recuerdos de Danny, Tucker y yo desde que nos habíamos conocido en el preescolar hasta ahora, por un momento pensé en llevármelos pero la verdad no quería nada que me recordara a Danny, así que los dejé en la repisa donde siempre han estado.**

 **Cuando terminé de empacar todo, decidí escribir por ultima vez en mi diario, en el que había sido mi confidente silencioso de mi amor no correspondido por Danny todo acerca del plan de mañana, luego me enfrenté con otro dilema, llevarlo conmigo o no, decidí dejarlo, al igual que mi libro de fotografías no quería que fuera un recordatorio de mi absurdo amor por Danny, así que lo dejé en mi escondite que eran dos tablones falsos de los que casi nadie sabe, me acosté en mi cama por ultima vez pensando en que mañana empieza mi nueva vida.**

 **DIA VIERNES**

 **POV KAREN**

 **Al fin todo está volviendo a la normalidad... o al menos lo que yo considero normalidad, desde que vine a vivir a Amity Park, Tucker pasó por mí esta mañana y junto a él venía Danny, me alegré de que ambos hubieran arreglado sus diferencias, sin embargo faltaba Sam y sin ella el grupo no estaría completo.**

 **Caminábamos en silencio, hasta que Tucker le dijo a Danny "Danny ¿por qué no te has transformado en fantasma en el ultimo mes?" -me había enterado del secreto de Danny una noche que Sam y yo estábamos en una especie de pijamada (aunque Sam no lo quiera admitirlo también hace cosas de chicas) y el llegó a su habitación tan golpeado que se desmayó en medio de la habitación se transformó en su mitad humano. Después de que Sam me dijera que si decía algo me iba a arrancar la cabeza me hizo jurar que no iba a decirle nada a nadie- Danny suspiró y respondió "para poder estar con Valerie, volví a pasar en el atrapasueños Fenton y me dividí en Fenton y en Phantom, luego ella capturó a Phantom en un termo, podría volver a unirnos, pero yo quiero llevar una vida normal.**

 **De pronto el rostro de Tucker adquirió un matiz de preocupación "Danny no creo que eso sea una buena idea, quiero decir siempre que te separas de tu mitad fantasma pasan cosas muy malas, ¿recuerdas a súper Danny y a Danny divertido? o peor aun ¿recuerdas a Dan Phantom?" el rostro de ambos reflejo una cosa en común: miedo, mas bien pánico con el solo mencionar ese nombre, Danny trató de recuperarse y habló "mi mitad fantasma no escapará, la tengo muy bien resguardada" terminó de hablar apresuradamente "oigan" les dije llamando la atención de ambos "¿quien es Dan Phantom?" Danny y Tucker se vieron entre si con mas pavor al hacer referencia a ese nombre "no querrás saberlo ni mucho menos conocerlo" respondió Danny sombríamente.**

 **Ahora me queda claro, quienquiera que sea Dan Phantom es demasiado peligroso, pues la sola mención de su nombre hace temblar de miedo a Danny**

 **Hacia el final del día Danny, Tucker y yo habíamos intentado hablar con Sam, pero ella siempre nos ignoró y se fue con Gregor. Tucker y Danny se habían ido a casa de Danny a jugar videojuegos mientras yo me quedé como todos los viernes a los ensayos del club de teatro. Después de los ensayos fui a recoger mis cosas a mi casillero y pensé en ir a la casa de Sam para arreglar las cosas con ella y darle una tarde libre a Tucker y a Danny.**

 **Llegué a su casa y toqué el timbre, tía Pamela abrió la puerta personalmente y dijo sorprendida "Karen ¿Qué haces aquí?" me extrañó su actitud y le dije "busco a Sam quería hablar con ella ¿puedo pasar?" ella me vio asustada y dijo "ella no está, tu tío y yo acabamos de venir del club y Sammy nos dejó una nota diciendo que iba a estar en tu casa" yo negué inmediatamente "no tía, es mas ni siquiera me habla"**

 **Ambas nos vimos confundidas, pero al parecer tuvimos la misma reacción porque ambas corrimos a su habitación, en cuanto llegamos vimos que todo parecía en orden, pero Tía Pamela empezó a registrar sus cosas y nos percatamos que muchas hacían falta "no entiendo que esta pasando" dijo ella frustrada, entonces recordé un escondite que Sam me había enseñado la ultima vez que había estado aquí, moví los tablones y encontré su diario, no perdí tiempo y leí su ultima actualización, en cuanto terminé grité horrorizada "Tía, Sam está a punto de escapar con Gregor" ella me arrebató el diario y en cuanto lo leyó ella también gritó "no puede ser posible, Jeremy, Jeremy, Jeremy" salió gritando de la habitación, vi la hora y me percaté, nunca llegarían a tiempo para detenerla, así que llamé a la única persona que yo sabia nos podría ayudar.**

 **POV DANNY**

 **"y entonces si la amas, por qué no luchas por ella" preguntó Tucker, medité y le contesté "no es fácil, la he hecho sufrir mucho y creo que tiene todo el derecho del mundo de ser feliz, aunque me duele que no sea conmigo" le contesté Tucker me vio triste y respondió "siempre creí que terminarían juntos, lo de ustedes ya era amor, pero si tu crees que se ha terminado ni modo" no le respondí y tomé mi control del juego para que el no viera las lagrimas que ya se acercaban a mis ojos.**

 **Justo cuando estaba a punto de ganarle, su teléfono sonó, pausamos el juego y él respondió "hola que hay Karen, si espera te pondré en altavoz" lo hizo y Karen volvió a hablar, mejor dicho a gritar "Danny ¿estas ahí? Danny" gritó muy acelerada "si Karen ¿Qué pasa?" le contesté rápidamente "tienes que ayudarnos, es Sam, ella va a escaparse con Gregor hoy a las seis, sus cosas no están y mis tíos ya se fueron a la estación de buses pero dudo que lleguen a tiempo.." no terminé de oír lo que Karen dijo porque salí disparado al sótano, en donde tomé el Spectro Reductor y solo era consiente de los gritos de Tucker "vas a venir o te vas a quedar gritando" le dije, en cuanto entró, despegué el Spectro Reductor y salimos de la casa, en cuanto vimos las calles desde el cielo, vimos que había un trafico terrible "nunca llegaran a tiempo" dijo Tucker "pero nosotros si" le dije cortante, para empeorar las cosas, vi la hora, 5:50 PM, el tiempo se acababa y yo solo rogaba al cielo llegar a tiempo.**

 **POV SAM**

 **Ya estábamos en la estación, salir de casa no fue nada difícil, mis padres para variar no estaban. Yo ya estoy lista para empezar una nueva vida y solo esperábamos que llamaran para abordar los buses. Gregor hablaba entusiasmado sobre algo, la verdad no se que era lo que decía, solo pensaba en todo lo que estaba a punto de dejar, pero la decisión esta tomada y no hay marcha atrás.**

 **"Sam necesitas algo, voy por algo de comer" me dijo captando mi atención "no gracias, no te tardes que ya casi vamos a abordar" él se levantó y caminó a la cafetería, cinco minutos habían pasado cuando anunciaron que se podía abordar ya el bus, le escribí un texto diciéndole que me iba a adelantar para apartar lugares. Llegué al bus y me coloqué en los asientos del medio, el conductor encendió el motor y yo me preocupé de que Gregor no llegara a tiempo, así que para distraerme veía por la ventanilla. De pronto sentí como una mano se posó en mi hombro, volví la vista creyendo que era Gregor, pero en vez de unos anteojos de sol, unos ojos azules me observaban furiosos.**

 **Danny estaba delante de mi y se notaba que estaba enojadísimo "oh no" fue todo lo que pude decir "oh si, ¿Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo?" me gritó furioso, haciendo que las pocas personas que estaban en el bus nos vieran curiosas, él intentó tomarme de la mano para bajarme pero yo me resistí "suéltame, tu no eres mi padre, no eres nadie ¿Qué acaso Valerie te dio permiso para venir por mí? pues déjame decirte que no necesito tu ayuda ni la de nadie" terminé de gritarle, el me vio con sorpresa pero luego reaccionó "decide por las buenas o por las malas" me dijo y eso me hizo enfurecer "vete a la mierda" le grité, el se desconcertó, yo nunca le había gritado una palabrota pero esto al parecer lo hizo enojar mas "por las malas" me dijo y sin darme tiempo a nada mas me levantó de mi asiento y sin darme tiempo a protestar me tomó por la cintura y me colocó en su hombre "que estas haciendo, bájame" le grité mientras le daba golpes en la espalda e intentaba golpearle el abdomen dándole patadas, pero este tipo si que era duro como una piedra y luego caí en cuenta, la estúpida cacería fantasmal le había formado muy bien.**

 **Hasta este momento no me había dado cuenta que Tucker estaba ahí y en cuanto Danny me bajó del bus él tomó mis maletas y caminó atrás de nosotros "estas muerto Fenton y tu también date por muerto Foley" les grité enojada. Justo cuando me llevaban de nuevo a la estación vi a Gregor que lejos de defenderme se subió al bus como si nada hubiera pasado y entonces lo comprendí el nunca me quiso y creo que yo tampoco lo quise, así que me deje llevar a la estación de nuevo y ya no seguí luchando. En el fondo de mi corazón le desee lo mejor.**

 **En cuanto llegamos, Danny me depositó en una silla, pero el y Tucker se colocaron en frente de mi para evitar que huyera "por favor esto es patético" les dije, Tucker me vio y dijo tristemente "¿por qué querías irte Sam?" no respondí nada pero creí ver una mueca de tristeza en Danny también. Diez minutos después llegaron mis padres, madre se abalanzo sobre mi y no dejo de decir "mi bebé, mi bebé" mientras me besaba una y otra vez, padre por el contrario se veía furioso "hablaremos en casa Samantha" me dijo fríamente, luego se volvió a Danny y Tucker y les dijo "no sé como agradecerles" dijo mientras les estrechaba las manos, luego dirigiéndose a Danny le dijo "me equivoque contigo, no eres tan malo como creía, gracias por cuidar de mi hija" le dijo, yo no me pude contener y les dije "por favor" padre se volvió a mi y tomándome de un brazo me levantó y me guio a la salida "quieren que los llevemos" les preguntó madre "no gracias señora Manson" dijeron ambos.**

 **En todo el camino mis padres no dijeron nada, pero al cerrar la puerta de la casa la bomba explotó "no puedo creerlo Samantha, tu rebeldía ha sobrepasado los limites" dijo padre, madre solo se sentó a escucharlo y yo le respondí "que vas a hacerme, vas a castigarme" le dije desafiante, padre respiró profundo y respondió "no eso contigo no funciona no nos dejas otra opción, te enviaremos al internado de señoritas en Francia" eso si me aterró el "internado" en realidad es un reformatorio, en donde tu único contacto con el mundo exterior son las cartas que le escribes a tus padres y estas son revisadas por las autoridades escolares "no pueden hacerme esto, madre di algo" grité aterrada, madre suspiró y se colocó al lado de padre "lo siento Samantha, pero tu padre tiene razón, ya no podemos soportarte, así que ve y empaca el resto de tus cosas que el martes te vas" termino de hablar "los odio" grite antes de correr a mi habitación.**

 **ahora si puedo decirlo la vida apesta y mucho.**

 **por si alguno me quiere asesinar por actualizar a altas horas de la noche, déjenme decirles que la universidad y los preparativos de baby shower de mi tía además de cuidar de mi primo consumieron mi día, en fin el capitulo es largo y espero de algún modo reivindicarme con ustedes por esto en fin nos vemos en el capitulo 9**


	9. Chapter 9

**Casi te pierdo**

 **hola y bienvenidos al noveno capitulo. lamento mucho la demora de dos miércoles pero la vida a veces suele ser tan difícil, en fin no demoro mas y empiezo con lo que a todos nos interesa ¿no?**

 **Tea Motou: creo que este capitulo no te va a gustar mucho, pero no te preocupes, recuerda que todo tiene una razón de ser y me alegro que la historia sea de tu agrado**

 **DeiUchiha: espero que sea de tu agrado este capitulo, si Danny empieza a reaccionar pero un poco tarde ¿no crees?**

 **MLZETA: muchísimas gracias a mi también me fascina tu historia, créemelo con tres capítulos ya estoy así como que OMG que va a pasar**

 **la historia de MLZETA se llama fuera de tiempo y esta muy buena, les digo esto porque se me hace injusto que debido a su clasificación la hayan quitado de la pagina principal, este tipo de historias se merecen estar con las otras porque son igual de buenas.**

 **en fin no se diga mas con ustedes damas y caballeros el noveno capitulo de casi te pierdo**

 **execion de responsabilidad: no soy dueña de Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Hartman,**

 **CAPITULO 9**

 **POV GREGOR**

 **el plan se arruinó, ya no podríamos entrar a la mansión de Masters con la excusa de que yo trabajaba para él y tampoco tendríamos a la chica Manson para sacarle información o usarla como carnada para atraer a Phantom, aunque admito que me sentí aliviado cuando sus amigos llegaron por ella, había llegado a sentir empatía por ella y aunque era en contra del plan no quería involucrarla mas.**

 **ser el agente mas joven de la agencia no es fácil, a los dieciocho me había graduado como el mejor de mi clase en la agencia de mi pueblo natal, Michigan y a los veinte años había tenido que luchar por ganarme el respeto de los miembros mas antiguos, cosa que logré al convertirme en el mejor agente de toda la agencia de Michigan. Entonces surgió la noticia de que los agente habían fallado en capturar a la peor escoria ectoplamisca de todas, el fantasma conocido como Danny Phantom, así que fui enviado a Amity Park, la ciudad mas embrujada de todos los Estados Unidos para capturarlo. En cuanto llegué y pedí información sobre él me percaté que siempre era visto con Samantha Manson y Tucker Foley, así que lo comunique a mis superiores e ideamos un plan para llegar al fantasma por medio de ellos, así fue como terminé en la escuela Casper, con lo que no contábamos era que el multimillonario Vlad Masters escondía al sujeto conocido como Plasmius y que lo íbamos a descubrir por casualidad.**

 **Mi teléfono sonó y me percaté que era el agente K, fui al baño del bus para que nadie oyera nada, al contestarle él habló "agente E informe acerca de su situación" rápidamente le respondí "el plan se arruinó ya no tenemos el factor sorpresa de nuestra parte así que tendremos que hacer una emboscada, no podemos permitir que Plasmius escape" agente K volvió a hablar preocupado "¿estas seguro? Masters es un hombre muy poderoso y un paso en falso podría ser el fin de la organización" perdí la paciencia y le dije "juramos limpiar el mundo de toda esta basura ectoplasmica sin importar las consecuencias y usted se preocupa por las influencias de ese hombre" rápidamente me respondió "por tu bien espero que estés en lo correcto, agente O te estará esperando en la estación de buses" y sin esperar respuesta cortó la llamada.**

 **al llegar a la estación entré al baño y me coloqué mi uniforme, en cuanto terminé y salí al vi que en efecto el agente O me estaba esperando, sin decir palabra entramos al auto y nos dirigimos a la mansión. En cuanto llegamos terminamos de preparar el plan de ataque, ahora solo estábamos esperando que el agente K nos diera la orden de atacar "ahora" gritó y caminamos hacia la mansión.**

 **POV VLAD** **"papi entonces ese fantasma invisobill es el responsable de la muerte de mi madre" dijo el experimento A-0099 conocido como Daniela, fingí limpiar una lagrima mientras le decía "así es pequeña, él vino a la mansión buscando el anillo de la ira del rey fantasma, es mi responsabilidad protegerlo así que me negué a dárselo, entonces el destruyó todo lo que encontró a su paso, yo todavía logré salvarte a ti, pero cuando regresé a buscar a tu madre él le había lanzado una ecto explosión fulminante. Tu no recuerdas nada porque perdiste la memoria debido a un golpe en la cabeza" terminé de explicarle con fingida tristeza, le había dicho que ella es mi hija y que Daniel había matado a su madre (tuve mucho cuidado al decir que su nombre es invisobill) y obviamente como es tan estúpida como Daniel me lo creyó todo.**

 **Daniela se secó las lagrimas que corrían libremente por sus mejilla y me dijo muy enfadad "te juro papi que voy a vengar la muerte de mi madre, voy a hacer que invisobill pague por ello" me sentí feliz ante su comentario y exclamé "entonces pequeña debo advertirte que el es mitad humano mitad fantasma como nosotros" le dije tomando una foto de Daniel en su forma humana y una de un recorte de periódico en donde estaba en su forma fantasma, Daniela me vio muy confundida y exclamó "¿por qué el se parece tanto a mi?" iba a inventar otra mentira cuando las puertas y ventanas de la mansión fueron derribadas. Tomé a Daniela conmigo y haciéndonos intangibles la llevé a mi laboratorio secreto, agradecido con quien quiera que había volado las puertas de la mansión exclamé con fingida angustia "lo ves pequeña, él solo busca hacernos daño" sus ojos se encendieron en llamas, cielos había subestimado a esta chica, se parecía mucho a su madre cuando estaba enojada "solo dime que tengo que hacer" sonreí al oír esto y dije "quédate aquí" y haciéndome intangible volé hacia mi dormitorio.**

 **En cuanto llegué revisé las cámaras de seguridad de la casa, eran los hombres de blanco los que derribaban la casa pero lo que mas me sorprendió fue ver a un chico de cabello blanco con el uniforme de la organización "maldita sea todo este tiempo fue un espía" exclamé molesto, tomé el Plasmius Maximus y lo apliqué en mí. Antes de salir hice una llamada a mi abogado "Harry, soy Vlad tengo a los hombres de blanco en mi casa quiero que te encargues de hundirlos, eso les enseñara a no meterse con Vlad Masters"**

 **POV GREGOR/ELLIOT**

 **"revisen todo, el sujeto esta cerca" dije observando los sensores de energía ectoplasmica "¿que esta pasando aquí?" gritó Vlad Masters desde la escalera agente K se acercó a él y le dijo "Vladimir Masters esta acusado de esconder seres ectoplasmicos" exclamó, el señor Masters volvió a hablar "cometen una grave equivocación " agente O le respondió "ahórrese sus palabras para la corte ricachón" de repente la policía llegó y empezó a capturar a todos los miembros de la organización "esperen que hacen nosotros somos los buenos" grité mientras me conducían hacia una patrulla, intenté forcejear un poco pero me metieron a la fuerza a la patrulla.**

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

 **POV DANNY**

 **"muchachos levántense y bajen a la sala ahora mismo" oímos gritar a Jazz en mi habitación "¿por que nos despierta así en sábado a las 6:30 AM?" preguntó Tucker despabilándose (había llamado a su casa para quedarse a dormir en la mía como en los viejos tiempos y tras varios ruegos sus padres habían dicho que si) "no lo sé, pero será mejor que nos demos prisa" cuando llegamos a la sala, ya estaban ahí reunidos mis padres y Jazz "oye papá ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?" pregunté "baja la voz Danny y observa el noticiero" me ordenó, obedecí y las noticias comenzaron "soy Tifanny Snow en vivo desde Wisconsin donde los hombres de blanco fueron detenidos por haber invadido la mansión del multimillonario Vlad Masters" y mostraron las fotos de los agentes detenidos sin embargo la foto del ultimo llamo nuestra atención "no puede ser cierto" dije en voz alta, mi padre respondió muy molesto "lo sé hijo ¿Cómo pudieron hacerle eso a Vladdie? y pensar que yo los admiraba tanto" exclamó y todos en la sala optamos mejor por ignorar su comentario y mejor prestamos atención a la televisión "en otro orden de noticias, hoy se cumple un mes de la desaparición del héroe local de Amity Park Danny Phantom..." Tucker y yo nos vimos y yo exclamé "vamos a estar en mi habitación" y salimos de la sala.**

 **En cuanto llegamos a mi habitación Tucker habló "amigo ¿Qué fue eso?" muy confundido "no lo sé " respondí honestamente "¿por qué crees que querría llevarse a Sam?" preguntó otra vez, pero un ruido procedente de la gaveta en donde guardaba el termo con mi mitad fantasma nos interrumpió "¿quien demonios se quería llevar a mi Sammy? fue ese tipo raro de cabello blanco verdad, en cuanto salga de aquí y luego que mate a Danny y a su novia voy a buscarlo y matarlo por haber tocado a mi Sam" dijo Phantom enfurecido mientras la gaveta seguía moviéndose, Tucker un tanto asustado me dijo "Danny creo que deberías unirte a él de nuevo antes que escape y cumpla con sus amenazas" terminó y como para reforzar la teoría de Tucker, Phantom exclamó "Danny eres hombre muerto" y siguió moviéndose. le resté importancia y exclamé "no creo que escape"**

 **En cuanto terminó el desayuno fuimos a la casa de Sam, Karen decidió no ir porque dijo que era importante que habláramos solo nosotros tres. En cuanto llegamos la Señora Manson abrió la puerta "hola muchachos, pasen aunque no creo que Sammy quiera verlos" entonces Tucker le preguntó muy preocupado "ya sabe la noticia" le preguntó y ella le respondió confundida "no, que noticia es" "que los hombres de blanco están detenidos por haber invadido la casa del señor Masters y que al parecer Gregor es un hombre de blanco" termino de hablar Tucker y una voz nos interrumpió "es mentira, Tucker tu nunca quisiste a Gregor y Danny ni siquiera sé que diablos haces aquí" terminó de hablar Sam desde las escaleras, Tucker le respondió molesto "Danny está aquí porque es tu amigo y yo no tengo necesidad de mentir" dijo dándole su PDA para que viera el video, ella lo vio con escepticismo pero cuando vio al ultimo agente su expresión fue desgarradora "no puede ser cierto, por qué a mi" gritó y corrió de nuevo a su habitación "Sammy nena espera" gritó su madre "déjame sola mamá" gritó Sam mientras se oía el golpe de su puerta cerrándose**

 **POV SAM**

 **no podía creerlo ¿por qué Gregor se había acercado a mí? a no ser que... claro para capturar a Danny Phantom, para llegar a él por medio de mi. No pude dormir en toda la noche, pensando en como mi vida parece ir a la deriva y esta noticia no es de mucha ayuda, a decir verdad ya estoy cansada de esta situación, quiero decir ¿acaso el no ser tan bonita como Paulina me hacia merecer el ser considerada rara? o ¿el no ser tan extrovertida e impulsiva como Valerie me hace ser invisible? Gregor, perdón Elliot era falso, todo en esa relación fue una mentira; Danny ni siquiera me había visto como una chica, a veces pienso que lo mejor hubiera sido aprovechar el hechizo de Amber, pero luego reacciono y me doy cuenta, eso nunca fue amor, solo fue un estúpido hechizo.**

 **Acaso el intentar ser única y querer hacer del mundo un lugar mejor me convertía en un monstruo. Ahora ya no detuve mis lagrimas y recordé el día que Danny le dio a Tucker los pormenores de su primera vez con Valerie con lujo de detalles, el muy idiota creyó que yo aun estaba en la escuela cuando en realidad yo estaba afuera de la habitación de Tucker oyéndolo todo y me di cuenta de algo, el infierno que me esperaba en el estúpido internado no iba a ser nada si me quedaba aquí sufriendo al lado de Danny.**

 **oí un toque a mi puerta y grité "vete mamá no quiero hablar con nadie" la voz de Danny me respondió "Sam soy yo, lamento haberte hecho tanto daño pero quiero decirte que te amo y que si pudiera retroceder el tiempo lo haría" este tipo tiene el don de hacerme enfurecer en cuestión de segundos, le grité muy enfadada "que esta mal contigo, crees que soy un objeto cualquiera que puedes botar y recoger a tu antojo, que voy a correr a tus brazos y voy a ser la otra mientras tu sigues con Valerie" Danny me respondió muy asustado "no Sam no es lo que tu crees, Valerie y yo terminamos, ella me hizo ver que en realidad siempre he estado enamorado de ti" si definitivamente es un don natural en Danny hacerme enojar "quiere decir que ambos se apiadaron de mi y vienes en busca del reemplazo, pues sabes que yo no necesito la piedad y la lastima de nadie, mucho menos la tuya o la de Valerie Gray" y abriendo mi puerta seguí gritándole "quiero que te vayas ahora mismo de mi casa, antes que llame a seguridad, es mas quiero que te vayas de mi vida" el se asusto con este ultimo comentario y dijo "esta bien me iré pero por favor no me saques de tu vida, déjame al menos intentar hablar contigo" exclamo casi suplicante "vete solo vete" le volví a gritar. El bajo las escaleras y dándole una mirada a Tucker se fueron de mi casa "gracias por todo señora Manson" dijo Tucker mientras corría atrás de Danny.**

 **Madre se acercó a mi y exclamó "Sammy nena qué paso con..." no la deje terminar y le dije "madre se que no merezco nada, pero por favor no les digas nada sobre el internado hasta que yo me haya ido" terminé y ella volvió a hablar "pero nena tu padre..." nuevamente no la deje hablar y volví a decirle "madre por favor es lo único que te pediré en toda mi vida te lo prometo" ella se limpio una lagrima y me dijo "de verdad lo amas, esta bien Sam se hará como tu me lo pides" exclamo "gracias" fue lo único que le pude decir mientras caminaba a mi habitación, había mucho que empacar y preparar.**

 **DIA MARTES**

 **POV SAM**

 **"Sam ya es hora, me extraña que ninguno de tus amigos haya venido, tal vez porque es día escolar" exclamo padre levantándose de su asiento en el aeropuerto, el vuelo salía a las 6:30 AM y no había ido a estudiar ayer para evitar que ellos se enteraran, es mas ni siquiera Karen lo sabia, así que madre había cumplido su promesa. Como si me fueran a llevar al matadero caminé en silencio siguiendo a mis padres hacia el avión, al llegar a la puerta que me conduciría al avión se despidieron de mi, seguros que yo no intentaría escapar, ahí ellos me despidieron y como siempre yo seguí mi camino sola.**

 **En cuanto llegué a la escalerilla del avión me percate que en mi mano izquierda aun estaba el estúpido anillo que Gregor me había dado, en un acto de enojo me lo quite y lo tire a su suerte. entre al avión y me senté, en cuanto despego vi por la ventanilla la ciudad de Amity Park y aunque la amo me percaté de algo que me hizo derramar mis lagrimas.**

 **yo no tenía nada que me hiciera quedarme en esta ciudad.**

 **POV DANNY**

 **"Danny cálmate ella esta bien dale tiempo, si hubiese pasado algo malo yo ya lo sabría" dijo Karen tratando de calmarme "no puedo tengo este mal presentimiento" exclamé, Tucker suspiro y dijo "Karen tiene razón Danny debes... oh Scarleth cariño que te ocurre" exclamo Tucker dirigiéndose a su PDA, Karen le lanzó una mirada asesina mientras le decía "amas a ese aparato mas que a mi, un día lo tomare y lo hare añicos" termino de hablar y Tucker le dijo "Karen sabes que te amo mas que... oh por Dios" volvió a hablar y yo le grité "¿que pasa?" dio un grito de alegría y dijo "el presidente acaba de anunciar que la organización de los hombres de blanco se disuelve" esas si eran buenas noticias, dejaría de tener encima a los hombre de blanco.**

 **Al terminar el día nos dirigimos a la casa de Sam, toqué el timbre y el señor Manson personalmente abrió la puerta "hola muchachos, por qué no fueron a despedir a Samantha al aeropuerto" nos pregunto, los tres nos vimos sorprendidos y yo le respondí "no sabíamos que se iría nadie nos aviso nada a donde fue" le pregunte con miedo, el me vio sorprendido y contesto "la enviamos a un internado para que se hiciera una señorita de sociedad y dejara de ser tan rebelde, esperen un momento por favor, Pamela querida ¿podrías venir?" exclamo el y la señora Manson apareció, en cuanto nos vio palideció mientras su esposo le preguntaba "por que no les dijiste que Samantha se iría hoy" ella se froto las manos con nerviosismo "porque Sam me lo pidió" su marido se enojo y le dijo "tu siempre la estas consintiendo, por eso es tan rebelde" ella le respondió firmemente "al contrario Jeremy, la abandoné ¿sabes acaso que ella quiere a tu madre mas que a mi? nunca he estado con ella y ahora lo estamos pagando, por eso fue que no les dije nada, ella me lo pidió como un único favor, espero ustedes entiendan permiso" dijo entrando a su casa llorando. "disculpen pero yo también debo irme "les dije sin esperar respuesta corriendo a mi casa.**

 **lloré en todo el camino a mi casa, Sam se había ido, de verdad me quería fuera de su vida y a la sola idea me partió el corazón en dos. Entré corriendo a casa, aun con lagrimas y vi que Jazz salía de la cocina para saber que me había sucedido "¿Danny, qué ocurre, estas..."? no la deje terminar de hablar, la abracé mientras le decía "Sam se fue a un internado no se a donde y ya no va a regresar..."**

 **espero les guste el capitulo, va con toda mi dedicación a propósito ¿recuerdan que les había dicho que tenia una idea para un DanxSam? pues sin querer surgieron dos, en fin las pondré en votación, ustedes díganme cual quieren no pondré los títulos y porfa no vayan a plagiarlas, yo estoy segura que ustedes saben lo difícil que es pensarlas y escribirlas, en fin empecemos**

 **a. La vida de Sam Manson no es fácil, creyó que después del desasteroide iba a ser feliz con el hombre que amaba, pero el desasteroide fue la punta del iceberg y fue peor cuando se enteraron que Danny iba a ser el nuevo rey fantasma, traiciones, mentiras y engaños y una antigua profecía por cumplir que vaticina la muerte de Pariah Dark, pero con un sacrificio muy grande personajes (Sam, Danny, Ember, Vlad, Reloj, Dan Phantom, Pariah Dark) final feliz para todos**

 **b. Phantom Planet no sucedió, Danny deja a Sam por Valerie, Sam se va a perseguir el sueño de su vida, cuando regresa ellos están a punto de casarse, sin embargo todo cambia cuando Danny ya casado con Valerie se da cuenta que en realidad Sam ha regresado solo para anunciar su compromiso de boda. personajes (Sam, Danny, Valerie, Dan Phantom y un O.C.) final feliz para Sam y Dan**

 **en fin pongan en sus comentario opinen, yo no tengo nada en contra que no opinen créanmelo pero si ustedes no votan otros decidirán por ustedes lo que quieren leer en el ultimo capitulo dare a conocer que historia gano. Gracias por leerme y nos vemos en otra ocasión**


	10. Chapter 10

**Casi te pierdo**

 **hola y bienvenidos al capitulo 10, gracias por sus comentarios y por leer esta historia que ya casi llega a su fin**

 **Tea Mutou: gracias por tu comentario, si Danny sufrió un poquito, pero bueno todo sea por el bien de la historia espero y te guste el capitulo**

 **mlZETA: mil gracias por tu apoyo, tu historia cada vez me deja con tantas preguntas esta buenísima**

 **DeiUchiha: me alegro tanto que te guste y en cuanto a tu pregunta pues creo que este capitulo te va a gustar**

 **sin mas dejo a ustedes el capitulo diez de Casi te pierdo**

 **exención de responsabilidad: Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Hartman y la canción que aparecerá aquí se llama Creep de Radiohead yo coloque la traducción pero si alguien quiere oírla puede buscarla en youtu. en resumen nada conocido me pertenece**

 **Capitulo 10** UN MES DESPUES

POV DANNY

Ha pasado ya un mes desde que Sam se fue, lleno de cosas sin sentido y por qué no decirlo, sin ella ya nada tiene una razón de ser. En este momento desearía volver atrás y corregir mis errores, pero no puedo hacerlo, Reloj ha dejado en claro que no va a retroceder el tiempo por mí.

¿Por qué fui tan estúpido como para no darme cuenta antes que siempre la he amado? ¿Por qué corrí estúpidamente tras Valerie? Todo el tiempo siento que ya no puedo más y estaría dispuesto a dar lo que fuera necesario por verla y no importaría verla con otro simple y sencillamente verla de nuevo."ya basta no puedo continuar así" fue lo que pensé para mí mismo y encendí la radio para distraerme de mis dolorosos pensamientos, pero esto lo empeoro porque la canción que sonaba me hizo sentir peor

Cuando estabas aquí

No pude verte a los ojos.

Eres como un ángel,

Tu piel me hace llorar.

Flotas como una pluma,

En un hermoso mundo.

Ojalá yo fuera especial,

Tú eres tan jodidamente especial.

Pero soy repulsivo,

Soy un bicho raro.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

No pertenezco a este lugar.

No me importa si duele.

Quiero tener control.

Quiero un cuerpo perfecto.

Quiero un alma perfecta.

Quiero que te des cuenta

Cuando no estoy cerca de ti.

Eres tan jodidamente especial,

Ojalá yo fuera especial.

Pero soy repulsivo,

Soy un bicho raro.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

No pertenezco a este lugar.

Ella está huyendo.

Está huyendo...

¡Huye, huye, huye, huye!

¡Huye!

Lo que te haga feliz.

Lo que quieras.

Eres jodidamente especial.

Ojalá yo fuera especial.

Pero soy repulsivo,

Soy un bicho raro.

¿Qué demonios hago aquí?

No pertenezco a este lugar.

No pertenezco a este lugar.

Empecé a llorar con lo que decía la canción cuando oí que golpeaban a mi puerta "no quiero ver a nadie" grité y entonces la voz de Jazz me respondió desde fuera "nosotros si queremos verte" y la puerta se abrió entrando Jazz seguida de Tucker y Karen. Todos ellos me veían con tristeza y eso me hizo sentir enojado, odiaba que otros me tuvieran lastima "Danny deja de hacerte esto, es tarde para lamentaciones" dijo Jazz y Tucker la apoyó "si hermano todos la extrañamos pero…" no termino de hablar porque yo exclamé "ninguno la extraña porque ninguno de ustedes se comportó con ella como un perfecto idiota como lo hice yo" terminé, y tomando mi chaqueta salí de la habitación "¿adónde vas?" pregunto Jazz "donde pueda estar lejos de ustedes" le respondí pero para mí mala suerte no me percaté que mi padre iba por las escaleras y nos topamos "oh Danny lo siento mucho" exclamó recogiendo unos planos que se le habían caído, le pregunté para que eran y el me observó sorprendido "nunca nos prestas atención verdad, desde hace dos meses hemos estado trabajando en la construcción de guaridas subterráneas y un ecto escudo que proteja la ciudad de una invasión fantasma como la de la vez pasada. Ten observa" me dijo mientras me daba unas fotografías de su nuevo proyecto y mientras las veía no fui capaz de hablar porque un nudo en mi garganta me lo impedía.

Eran exactamente los mismos que en un futuro inexistente había sido creados para frenar a Dan Phantom, mi terrible yo futuro.

Le di las fotografías de nuevo a mi padre y corrí hacia la puerta "¿Danny qué te pasa?" oí que me gritaba pero no me detuve. Me dirigí al parque, el lugar donde Sam, Tucker y yo nos conocimos, me senté y vi hacia los columpios con tristeza, ahí fue donde la vi por primera vez, Sam estaba sola sentada en esos columpios e iba vestida como una princesa con un vestido rosado. Tucker y yo nos acercamos a hablarle y así fue como nos convertimos en los mejores amigos hasta que yo lo arruiné todo. Estaba recordando todos esos momentos felices con Sam cuando una voz me distrajo "Daniel, que alegría verte aquí"

POV VLAD

¡Oh mi plan resulto ser todo un éxito! ¿Quién diría que un estúpido espía haría las cosas más fáciles para mí? Sin los hombres de blanco en el camino solo me quedaba preocuparme por Daniel.

"¿papi en que piensas?" me preguntó mi nuevo peón, perdón quiero decir mi hija Daniela, fingí secar una lagrima mientras le decía "pienso en mi corona que me fue robada" ella me vio sorprendida y exclamo "¿te refieres a la corona de fuego que me contaste la vez pasada?" sonreí en mi interior mientras le decía "así es pequeña, está en la zona fantasma y daría lo que fuera por tenerla de nuevo" y fingí limpiar una lagrima, ella se quedó pensativa por un instante hasta que chasqueo los dedos mientras me decía felizmente "papi yo iré por tu corona a la zona fantasma" y haciéndose intangible bajó al laboratorio, sonreí antes de hacerme intangible también y seguirla al laboratorio "pequeña es muy peligroso" argumenté con fingida preocupación "no importa te prometo que te la traeré" respondió para luego abrir el portal y entrar a la zona fantasma.

No fue tan difícil convencerla, lamentablemente tenía la misma estupidez de Daniel y casi nada del cerebro de su madre así que esto me hacía más fácil poder usarla a mi antojo. La verdad yo no podía ir a la zona fantasma porque el idiota de Walker había girado una orden de captura en mi contra por haber liberado al rey Pariah, así que en cuanto pusiera un pie ahí Walker me capturaría. Haciéndome intangible Salí de la mansión y me dirigí a Amity Park, y al pasar por el parque vi que Daniel estaba sentado ahí, definitivamente mi suerte empieza a brillar. Al descender hablé llamando su atención "Daniel qué alegría verte aquí"

POV DANIELA

No podía defraudar a mi padre, el necesita su corona y yo se la daré. Volé haciendo todo el recorrido que el anteriormente me había enseñado en un mapa hasta llegar a una prisión fantasmal, al llegar y siguiendo sus órdenes me transformé en mi mitad humana y así pude atravesar todas las paredes de la prisión hasta llegar a mi destino que era la habitación en donde estaba la corona que solo había visto en imágenes. Tomé la corona pero el sistema de defensa se activó y los guardias llegaron enseguida, me hice intangible sin dejar de ser humana y salí de ahí, oyendo sus gritos histéricos "avisen a Walker la corona ha sido robada, repito la corona ha sido robada"

En cuanto salí me trasforme en mi forma fantasma de nuevo pero permanecí invisible. Entre a uno de los portales fantasmas naturales de los que papá me había enseñado y salí por un lugar desconocido para mi hasta que un cartel me mostró en donde estaba "Bienvenidos a Amity Park un lugar agradable para vivir" "wow así que aquí es" pensé. Volaba buscando un camino de regreso a Wisconsin y al pasar por el parque de la ciudad una escena llamo mi atención, papá estaba ahí hablando con ese invisobill que estaba en su forma humana.

Descendí hacia donde ellos estaban y dirigiéndome a mi padre exclamé "papi aquí está" el chico invisobill se quedó extrañado al verme y le preguntó "Plasmius ¿Quién es ella, por qué se parece tanto a mí?" padre rio y dijo "ella es mi hija Daniela, te dije que iba a tener un hijo sin importar los medios" invisobill se sorprendió y habló "explícate" padre volvió a reír mientras le decía "Daniel te cuesta tanto comprender bueno te lo explicaré ella es tu clon Daniela Phantom" eso me sorprendió "¿entonces yo no soy tu hija?" pregunté aun sorprendida, él rio mientras me decía "por supuesto que no, solo necesitaba que alguien hiciera el trabajo sucio por mí, eres tan estúpida al igual que Daniel aunque admito que tu estupidez me fue muy útil" no podía creerlo entonces el solo me utilizó, me sentí tan mal y tan usada que le grité "monstruo" pero antes de que pudiera atacarlo el me arrebató la corona "no" oí que grito invisobill mientras él se colocaba la corona y reía maniacamente mientras decía "hola Amity Park saluda al nuevo rey fantasma y próximamente también de la tierra" y un brillo verde lo envolvía mientras un fantasma de armadura negra y cabello violeta de fuego llegaba y se inclinaba a sus pies "mi señor" exclamó. Plasmius lo vio y le dijo "muy oportuno Caballero del Terror, muy oportuno" mientras que las personas empezaban a salir de sus casas para presenciarlo todo. Intenté atacarlos pero ellos repelieron mis ataques "no, no, no pequeña guarda tu energía, lo lamentaras después" exclamó y yo me percaté de mientras los atacaba yo empezaba a derretirme, asustada le grité aterrada a invisobill "¿Por qué no te has transformado?" él me vio impotente y exclamó "no puedo hacerlo" Plasmius rio y exclamó "aún no he aplicado mi plasmius maximus en ti y ya perdiste tus poderes Daniel que pena"

SIN POV (NARRADO DESDE EL PUNTO DE VISTA DE LA ESCRITORA)

Entonces Plasmius le dio una orden a su sirviente "reúne a mi ejército" "si mi amo" respondió y se fue mientras que Plasmius gritó "escucha Amity Park te doy una última oportunidad para que te entregues a mí por las buenas" entonces una voz femenina se oyó "no lo creo, no mientras los Fenton y yo sigamos cuidando esta ciudad" y unja chica vestida de rojo en un trineo volador apareció seguida de un automóvil enorme y un hombre y una mujer con trajes de combate descendieron de él "vete de mi ciudad fantasma de Wisconsin" gritó el hombre pero Plasmius volvió a hablar "Jack como siempre imprudente" dijo descendiendo al suelo y acercándose a ellos "y Maddie como siempre hermosa cuando te enojas" dijo dirigiéndose a la mujer "aléjate de nosotros fantasma" exclamó Jack "Jack así es como saludas a un viejo amigo" exclamó y luego se trasformó en humano "Vlad Masters" gritaron los tres sorprendidos y la ciudad quedó horrorizada "así es y ahora que lo saben les digo Maddie tú y esta ciudad vengan conmigo por las buenas y seré misericordioso" "nunca lo haremos" gritó Maddie e intentó dispararle una ecto explosión pero la evadió "bueno si asi lo quieren" gritó elevándose nuevamente.

Entonces el caballero del terror apareció nuevamente llevando consigo un numeroso ejército de esqueletos. "ataquen y destruyan todo" gritó Vlad pero los esqueletos no se movieron "les ordeno que ataquen que les pasa" volvió a gritar Vlad, el comandante de los esqueletos habló "tu no fuiste quien venció al rey Pariah Dark tú no eres el nuevo rey" terminó de hablar, Vlad se enfureció y les dijo "entonces lo haré yo" y empezó a disparar explosiones ayudado por el Caballero del Terror mientras que los Fenton y Valerie frenaban sus ataques, sin embargo ellos no podían frenarlos porque la corona aumentaba los poderes de Vlad. Los Fenton y Valerie estaban a punto de perder cuando otras ecto explosiones chocaron en contra del Caballero del Terror, todos voltearon a ver y vieron a los Hombres de Blanco atacando a Plasmius y a su sirviente, sin embargo poco duro su ayuda pues el Caballero del Terror blandió su espada y atravesó a todos los hombres de blanco enviándolos a enfrentar sus peores pesadillas.

Lejos muy lejos de ahí en la habitación de Danny Fenton un termo se agitaba violentamente, seguía agitándose hasta que un lamento devastador proveniente del termo empezó a causar rajaduras en el mismo para luego crearle quebraduras más profundas hasta que el termo reventó y un fantasma de cabello blanco y ojos rojos salió de él "Danny tú y tu novia dense por muertos, Sammy voy por ti" exclamó para luego salir volando por la ventana

En cuanto llegó al parque y vio la devastación que Plasmius y el Caballero del Terror estaban creando se preocupó, no por la ciudad sino porque su Sammy estuviera en peligro, dejando escapar todo su enojo disparó una ectoexplosion fulminante a Plasmius que quedó sorprendido "pero Daniel está ahí por que tu estas aquí, Daniel que hiciste" gritó Plasmius pero recibió otra ectoblast que lo mandó a volar, dejando tirada la corona de fuego, Phantom la tomó y la colocó en su cabeza haciendo que los esqueletos volvieran su atención hacia él, Phantom no perdió tiempo y fue a recoger a Plasmius y tomando su mano izquierda le quitó el anillo de la ira colocándolo en su mano izquierda, al hacer esto el comandante del ejército de esqueletos se le acercó "su majestad, me pongo a sus órdenes" exclamó, el Caballero del Terror sintiendo el impulso de servirle se acercó a él y exclamó "mi señor" todos en Amity Park se acercaron para ovacionarlo pero el que en otro tiempo fuera un héroe ahora gritó a su ejército "ataquen y destruyan todo, que no quede nadie, tráiganme con vida a Samantha Manson y hagan prisioneros a Daniel Fenton y Valerie Gray"

Entonces los Fenton gritaron "vayan a los bunkers subterráneos todos muévanse vamos vamos" y tocando uno de los botones del vehículo de asalto de la familia Fenton salieron a la tierra los bunkers a donde todas las personas corrieron en medio del caos. Tanto Danny como Valerie se voltearon a ver asustados, pero convencidos que debían luchar juntos para frenar lo que ambos estúpidamente habían provocado, Tucker y Jazz se unieron a la lucha, peleando contra los esqueletos, pero eran tantos que se empezaron a sentir desanimados "Jack ¿por qué no activas el escudo?" gritó Maddie Fenton "no puedo hacerlo el botón de activación está en la casa" Daniela creyendo que era algo que era todo su culpa volvió a su forma fantasma y se dispuso a pelear contra el nuevo rey fantasma, pero al intentar hacer una ectoblast se acabó la poca energía que le quedaba cayendo desmayada en los brazos de Danny.

Cuando creían que estaban condenados, un portal natural se abrió y los guardias de Walker salieron mientras Walker gritaba "buscamos a la chica que robó la… no puede ser guardias peleen hasta recuperar la corona" dio la orden mientras el regresaba a la zona fantasma solo para salir minutos después con el resto de fantasmas.

Aprovechando la distracción los Fenton, Valerie y Tucker corrieron hacia FentonWorks "¿qué vamos a hacer?" preguntó Valerie, Jack Fenton corrió hacia la placa de control y activó el ectoescudo que protegería la ciudad "esto nos dará tiempo ahora explíquennos ¿Por qué quiere matarlos?" Danny habló un poco asustado "bueno verán recuerdan que hace dos años cuando construyeron el portal fantasma no servía fue porque ustedes colocaron el botón de encendido dentro de él pues Sam me retó a entrar y sin querer lo presioné, provocando que el portal funcionara conmigo dentro, dándome poderes fantasmales y apariencia fantasmal, pero mi mitad fantasma se obsesionó con Sam y no sé por qué" "muchacho estúpido nos has condenado a todos" gritó Vlad "¿Cómo entraste?" preguntó Jack "soy mitad fantasma genio y tú nos has condenado al separarte de él y privarlo de su obsesión" terminó de hablar Vlad, "muchachos un poco de ayuda" dijo Jazz que cuidaba a Daniela "¿qué podemos hacer para estabilizarla?" preguntó Tucker "no lo sé por cierto ¿Quién es ella y por qué se parece a Danny?" respondió Maddie, Valerie chasqueo los dedos y exclamó "lo tengo Danny podemos inyectarle el ecto-dejecto de tu padre" "no estoy seguro ¿papá aun no lo has arreglado?" Danny preguntó "no hijo no he tocado nada de aquí" respondió Jack, entonces Danny lo buscó en la gaveta y lo encontró, luego caminó hacia donde estaba Daniela y tomando su brazo lo inyectó, notando cierta mejoría.

Entonces un ruido ensordecedor se escuchó y la alarma empezó a sonar "oh no está debilitando el escudo" dijo Maddie "rápido, tomen el spectro reductor de velocidad y huyan a la zona fantasma, nosotros lo detendremos" exclamó Jack "apresúrense ya casi, oh por Dios acaba de quebrar el escudo" gritó Maddie. Danny, Jazz, Tucker y Valerie corrieron al spectro reductor llevando a Daniela con ellos y entraron a la zona fantasma mientras los adultos se quedaban a pelear "¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?" preguntó Jazz "No lo sé" fue la respuesta de Danny mientras vagaban por la zona fantasma ahora vacía

con toda mi dedicación espero les guste por cierto esta historia casi acaba no es por nada pero ya solo dos capítulos le quedan de vida voten por la historia que mas les guste de la encuesta que hay en el cap. nueve para asi leer lo que ustedes quieren, otro punto importante acabo de empezar otra historia por Halloween no va a tener gran vida y va a ser actualizada los miércoles. en fin gracias por leerme y nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	11. Chapter 11

**Casi te pierdo**

 **Hola y bienvenidos al capitulo no.11, gracias por el apoyo recibido de su parte y por tomarse el tiempo de leer esta historia que fue el resultado de oír la canción maldita mi suerte de Legión y ver el opening de Sailor Moon (los cuales para nada me pertenecen). Como ya les dije este es el penúltimo capitulo de Casi te Pierdo por lo tanto me tomo la libertad para decirles que en la votación la opción A lleva 2 votos mientras que la opción B lleva 4, este es el ultimo capitulo en donde pueden votar, les digo esto para que puedan ejercer su derecho al voto y así nos evitamos situaciones incomodas, como por ejemplo que quieran asesinar a la escritora porque la historia ganadora no era la que querían leer**

 **Tea Mutou: gracias por tu apoyo, si enloqueció un poquito pero aun así lo amamos ¿no? y si él y Sam se van reencontrar, no digo mas para no arruinar la sorpresa**

 **ZaeeGomez: hola a ti también me alegra que te haya gustado el giro de la historia**

 **Natdp: muchísimas gracias espero y te guste este capitulo siempre los escribo con mi mayor esfuerzo**

 **WOW: si, Danny se arrepintió un poco tarde pero ni modo lo queremos aunque sea un poco lento y despistado para entender las cosas**

 **Jana: muchísimas gracias me alegro tanto que te guste, como lo dije antes lo hago con toda mi dedicación**

 **En fin chicos gracias por leerme y sin mas dejo para ustedes el capitulo 11 que sigue siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de la autora**

 **Exención de Responsabilidad: No me pertenece Danny Phantom o cualquier otra cosa conocida que se mencione en esta historia**

 **CAPITULO 11**

 **El spectro reductor de velocidad seguía vagando por toda la Zona Fantasma, para Danny y Tucker no era nada nuevo pero para Jazz y Valerie la escena era horrible "Danny ¿Qué vamos a hacer? no podemos regresar a casa y este lugar es horrible" volvió a hablar Jazz después de un largo e incomodo momento de silencio, Danny iba a contestar pero Tucker interrumpió la discusión de los hermanos cuando exclamó "Danny esta chica está muy mal, al parecer el ecto-dejecto no es suficiente" terminó de hablar preocupado, Danny dejó el piloto automático y se acercó a verla, Daniela se veía muy mal, tenía mucha fiebre y su respiración no era normal.**

 **En ese momento Danny se sintió tan culpable, era su culpa que Phantom enloqueciera y estuviera destruyendo todo, "lo siento tanto, todo esto es mi culpa" exclamó y luego se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras sollozaba. Jazz, Tucker y Valerie se sentaron junto a él, estuvieron en silencio de nuevo hasta que Valerie habló "Danny tu no tienes la culpa, la única culpable soy yo, fui muy egoísta cuando estábamos saliendo y si yo no hubiese sugerido que te deshicieras de tu mitad fantasma nada esto habría sucedido" Jazz entonces habló "dejemos de buscar culpables, no podemos volver el tiempo para solucionar errores..." Danny entonces interrumpió a su hermana mientras decía "Jazz eso es eres un genio, vamos con Reloj el nos podrá ayudar con todo este problema" exclamó mientras tomaba el volante de nuevo y se dirigía hacia la torre de Reloj.**

 **Al llegar entraron a la Torre y vieron los relojes y espejos infinitos del amo del Tiempo, caminaron hacia lo que parecía ser la habitación principal y al llegar vieron a Reloj delante de su espejo del presente observando toda la destrucción que Phantom estaba creando "Al fin llegas Daniel" saludó Reloj, Danny se adelantó al grupo y habló dirigiéndose al amo del tiempo "tu me dijiste que lo sabes todo entonces dime ¿Cómo puedo detener a Phantom? y ¿como puedo salvar a mi clon?" terminó con exigencia mientras que Reloj habló con calma "la chica puede sobrevivir si la llevas ahora mismo a un lugar en la zona fantasma conocido como el Reino de Los Congelados, ahí un fantasma llamado Congelación podrá ayudarte y en cuanto a tu primera pregunta la respuesta es simple, tu no podrás detener a Danny Phantom" Danny y los demás se vieron entre si sorprendidos y ahora fue Tucker el que habló "pero con la ayuda de todo el armamento Fenton tal vez si podríamos..." intentó seguir hablando pero calló al ver la expresión del rostro de Reloj quien después de un breve silencio volvió a hablar "no podrás hacerlo porque lo has privado de su obsesión fantasma, ella es la única que podrá convencerlo de unirse contigo de nuevo" terminó de hablar "hace mucho que oigo de esto ¿Cuál es la obsesión de Phantom y por qué?" preguntó Jazz y Danny respondió "Jazz la obsesión de Phantom es Sam pero no sé por qué se obsesionó con ella" "¿Sam?" dijeron Tucker, Valerie y Jazz al mismo tiempo, Reloj suspiró con exasperación mientras les decía "verán la obsesión fantasma se desarrolla por algo que en vida se ha amado mucho, algo que impide que las personas vayan al mas allá, ahora Daniel tu caso es único, al ser un medio fantasma tu mitad humana ayuda a la fantasmal a controlarse, por eso deben unirse nuevamente, para ayudar a Phantom a controlarse" terminó de hablar Reloj, Tucker entonces volvió a preguntar "¿Sam también es la obsesión de Dan?" y señaló el termo sobre un estante, Reloj lo pensó y respondió "Dan es diferente, es la creación de las mitades fantasmas de Plasmius y de Daniel, por lo que he podido observar una de las obsesiones de Dan en efecto es Samantha, pero también esta obsesionado con el dominio mundial como Plasmius" terminó Reloj "¿que podemos hacer?" preguntó Danny, Reloj le respondió rápidamente "vayan con la chica, explíquenle todo y convénzala de hablar con él" todos se vieron con miedo entre si, no sabían si Sam los iba a querer escuchar "creo que lo mejor que vayan primero con Congelación, vayan tras esos octopus ellos los guiaran" exclamó Reloj, ellos de despidieron de él, se subieron al spectro reductor y fueron tras los octopus.**

 **Finalmente llegaron a unos campos llenos de hielo, Danny descendió y habló "no pareciera que aquí hay alguien" exclamó, de pronto el grupo se vio rodeado de unas criaturas que parecían yetis "¿que hacen aquí?" pregunto el que parecía ser el líder, "vinimos a ver a Congelación, un amigo nos dijo que él podría ayudarnos" exclamó Danny, el yeti lo vio con desconfianza y dijo "no lo creo, probablemente son espías" y dando una orden a los demás yetis los hicieron prisioneros. Cuando los llevaban a la cárcel un carruaje con dos yetis dentro de él detuvo a los que actuaban como guardias "¿que sucede?" preguntó uno de los yetis "encontramos a estos espías dijeron que querían hablar contigo" dijo el líder, el yeti se acercó al grupo y los vio sin detenerse, pero al ver a Danny el yeti cambio de actitud "libéralos inmediatamente y llévalos a mi castillo" exclamó él y postrándose delante de Danny exclamó "mi señor lo lamento tanto, yo soy Congelación para servir al gran salvador de la zona fantasma" Danny y los otros se vieron extrañados "¿a que te refieres con lo del salvador de la zona fantasma?" preguntó Valerie, Congelación se levantó y habló "él nos liberó del Rey Pariah Dark por lo tanto cuando cumpla veinte años será coronado como rey de la zona fantasma" todos estaban tan confundidos, sin embargo Jazz los sacó del trance "muchachos recuerden a lo que venimos" exclamó mientras veía a Daniela en los brazos de Tucker, Congelación preguntó "¿que le ocurrió?" y Tucker explicó "al parecer su mitad fantasma esta muy inestable, Reloj nos dijo que tu nos podrías ayudar" Congelación la quitó de los brazos de Tucker y exclamó "esta muy grave, rápido vamos al laboratorio" mientras se subía de nuevo al carruaje. al llegar al laboratorio la introdujeron en una cámara de agua "¿que le ocurre?" preguntó Danny que acababa de llegar junto con los otros, Congelación siguió viendo a la computadora mientras le decía "al parecer su mitad fantasma está bien, es su mitad humana la que esta inestable ahora, voy a estudiar su estructura molecular para saber con exactitud que es lo que tiene" terminó de hablar y se trasladó a otro lugar de la base de datos "Plasmius dijo que ella es un clon" exclamó Danny, Congelación negó mientras le decía "ella no es un clon, si fuera un clon entonces ella sería un chico y tendría tu edad" terminó mientras esperaban los resultados "¿entonces qué es ella?" preguntó Danny, el yeti observando los resultados le respondió "al parecer tu hija" "¿qué, pero como es eso posible, quien es la madre?" dijo Danny preocupado, Congelación tomó los últimos resultados que se le presentaron y habló "tiene 50% de compatibilidad de ADN con Daniel Fenton/Phantom y 50% de compatibilidad de ADN con Samantha Manson y es su mitad humana la que está inestable ahora, su sangre se mezcló con su ectoplasma, necesitamos hacerle una trasfusión sanguínea de inmediato y es mejor si la dona la madre" habló el yeti "¿que vamos a hacer no podemos volver a nuestro mundo con Phantom ahí" dijo Valerie, Congelación se quedó pensativo unos momentos y luego habló "podríamos prestarles el infimapa" sugirió "¿que es eso?" preguntó Jazz "es un mapa que los lleva a cualquier lugar, no importa si es en el mundo real o en la zona fantasma" expresó y luego los llevó a donde guardaban el infimapa "solo díganle a donde quieren ir y el los llevará" y viendo mucha preocupación en el rostro de Danny le dijo "no te preocupes, la cuidaremos bien" Danny se tranquilizó y exclamó "gracias Congelación, estaremos de vuelta muy pronto" luego viendo hacia su hermana y amigos tomó el infimapa,** **"llevanos con Sam" exclamó y sin darle mas tiempo para despedidas los llevó a una velocidad sobrehumana a un lugar que nunca habían visto.**

 **Era una habitación, no era muy grande y había en ella una cama, un pequeño armario y un tocador con fotografías de una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas "santos espectros esta es la habitación de Sam por lo tanto estamos en su internado" dijo Danny, de pronto la puerta se abrió y una chica de cabello negro y ojos violetas con un suéter rosa, blusa blanca y falda rosa con zapatos de charol negro entró en la habitación con cara de fastidio, al ver al grupo de personas ella no pudo evitar exclamar "de seguro ya enloquecí o estoy muerta y me fui al infierno" todos se vieron preocupados al oír su comentario, no esperaban que ella los odiara tanto, después de un largo silencio al fin Sam habló "¿que hacen aquí?" "Sam" gritaron Jazz y Tucker intentando abrazarla, pero ella se apartó "¿qué es lo que quieren, cómo me encontraron? ya salí de sus vidas déjenme en paz" expresó y dio un vistazo a dos personas que ella nunca hubiese querido ver "qué es lo qué quieres Danny, acaso no te bastó con hacer de mi vida en Amity Park un infierno ahora también vienes a besarte aquí con tu novia pues adelante empieza a mi ya no me importas" y se dio vuelta para que ninguno la viera llorar, en este mes se había sentido mal, a pesar de que quería odiar a Danny no podía, lo amaba y ese amor la estaba consumiendo y marchitando, pero ahora estaba molesta ¿Cómo podían presumir su relación incluso en su habitación? Danny entendió y exclamó "Sam no es lo que piensas, ya te había dicho que Valerie y yo terminamos porque vimos que tu estabas muy triste..." ahora la furia se hizo cargo de Sam "ah entonces yo tengo que agradecer la lastima y el sacrificio de ambos, te lo dije una vez Daniel Fenton y te lo diré ahora yo no necesito de su lastima y piedad, ahora haz un favor y vete antes que llame a seguridad" al oír estas palabras, Danny tuvo una sensación de deja vú, eran las mismas que ella le había dicho cuando lo echó de su casa "no, no me voy a ir, no esta vez, Sam que tengo que hacer para que entiendas que te amo, que siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré" y sin importarle los presentes la tomó por los brazos y la acercó a él "qué haces suéltame..." intentó hablar Sam, pero no tuvo suerte porque la boca de Danny silenció la suya, intentó batallar contra él pero poco a poco fue rindiéndose al beso que había anhelado desde los doce años. Su mente le decía que lo detuviera que él solo la usaba, pero su corazón se derritió ante el primer contacto. No se hubiesen separado si alguien no hubiese llamado a la puerta de Sam, "Sam abre rápido" gritó una voz femenina, Danny y los demás se escondieron mientras Sam abrió la puerta "¿que pasa Sonia?" preguntó a la chica "nos están reuniendo a todas en el auditórium ven rápido" exclamó la chica conocida como Sonia "iré enseguida" respondió Sam y cerró la puerta, después de cinco minutos al fin habló "no tardo" y salió. En cuanto llegó al auditórium buscó a la chica que se había vuelto su mejor amiga "Sam aquí" oyó gritar a Sonia, tomó asiento junto a ella y estaban platicando cuando la voz de la directora las interrumpió "Señoritas se les ha reunido aquí porque algo muy grave esta pasando, por favor observen" terminó de hablar mientras empezaban a proyectar la imagen de una reportera "un verdadero milagro, tecnología en esta cárcel quien lo diría" exclamó Sonia "ni que lo digas" le respondió Sam, pero lo que vio Sam la horrorizó "Danny Phantom ha destruido totalmente la ciudad de Amity Park, sus expertos cazafantasmas no pudieron detenerlo, su ejercito de esqueletos ha destruido también la ciudad de Dimsdale y Elmerton..." Sam ya no prestó atención y solo veía la imagen de Danny Phantom destruyéndolo todo a su paso, pero una escena en especial le rompió el corazón, Phantom lanzaba ectoexplosiones mientras gritaba "¿Sammy en donde estás?" de repente los carros del ejercito y de la policía lo cercaron, él reunió fuerzas y lanzó un lamento fantasmagórico que hizo que los automóviles salieran expulsados. Ella ya no lo pudo soportar mas y salió huyendo hacia su dormitorio "señorita Manson regrese aquí inmediatamente" gritó la directora pero ella la ignoró.**

 **En cuanto llegó vio a Danny, Valerie, Tucker y Jazz hablando, cerró la puerta tras ella y habló dirigiéndose a Danny "¿que le hiciste? ¿por qué esta tan enojado?" gritó pero otra voz también gritó "Samantha abre esa puerta inmediatamente" ordenó la directora, todos se quedaron viendo y Danny sacó el infimapa, tomó a Sam mientras que los otros colocaron la mano en él "llévanos con Congelación" ordenó Danny y nuevamente fueron sorprendidos por una fuerza sobrenatural que los llevo al Lejano Congelado "¿en donde estoy?" preguntó Sam "en el reino de los congelados" respondió Danny "Salvador has vuelto" dijo Congelación mientras Sam se escondía tras Danny "tranquila Sam, él es Congelación, el nos está ayudando con Daniela" exclamó Danny olvidando por un momento que Sam no sabia nada sobre Daniela, Congelación los observaba y al fin habló "Salvador, como ya has traído a tu compañera entonces podemos proceder a hacer la transfusión" expresó "yo no soy su compañera y alguien podría decirme que diablos pasa aquí" terminó de hablar Sam muy confundida "vamos Sam hay alguien a quien debes conocer" dijo Danny tomando su mano mientras seguían a Congelación hacia el laboratorio, en cuanto entraron Sam vio a una chica de aproximadamente once años que flotaba en ropa interior en un recipiente lleno de agua "¿quien es ella?" preguntó sorprendida con el parecido físico que tení** **a con Danny "ella es nuestra hija Daniela" le respondió Danny "¿hija? Danny tu y yo quiero decir nosotros nunca..." exclamó Sam confundida, Danny le respondió "al parecer es un experimento de Plasmius" "¿acaso hizo una inseminación artificial, pero como...? o es un depravado la próxima vez que lo vea va a ser un fantasma completo" terminó Sam muy molesta. Le explicaron que necesitaba una trasfusión sanguínea y ella se las dio sin vacilar.**

 **Después de eso hablaron con Sam sobre la obsesión de Phantom por ella "al parecer el es mas listo que Danny" exclamó Tucker, ganando una mirada de odio de Danny, todos decidieron que era mejor descansar en el Lejano Congelado, pero Sam no pudo dormir, sabiendo que tenía una misión que cumplir se levantó cuando ya todos estaban dormidos y caminó a la habitación de Danny, cuando estaba ahí tomó el infimapa y salió con él de la habitación "Llévame con Phantom" le ordenó al infimapa e inmediatamente la trasportó hacia las ruinas de Amity Park, caminó sin rumbo fijo cuando oyó una voz llamarla "SAMMY" ella sonrió y se acercó al punto en donde lo había escuchado y al llegar ahí lo vio, parecía buscarla desesperadamente, se elevó al cielo y volvió a grita "SAMMY" ella sonrió y le gritó "DANNY" él volteo a ver hacia donde oyó su voz y la vio sonriendo desde el suelo, la cara de Phantom se iluminó como la cara de un niño en la mañana de navidad y gritó con alegría "SAMMY" voló hacia donde estaba ella, la tomó y siguió su vuelo de nuevo al cielo, estando ahí la besó con tanta dulzura y delicadeza, en cuanto el beso terminó Phantom creo una entrada a la zona fantasma y se introdujo en ella con Sam, mientras Sam solo podía sonreír ante su actitud.**

 **Bueno capitulo once listo el próximo es el ultimo, recuerden votar por la historia que mas les guste y nos vemos en la próxima actualización de esta historia o de Herencias Malditas, hasta la próxima**


	12. Chapter 12

**Casi te pierdo**

Hola y bienvenidos al ultimo capitulo de Casi te pierdo, les doy las gracias por haberle dado una oportunidad y haberla seguido actualización tras actualización. Sinceramente me aterraba el recibimiento que iba a tener mi segunda historia pero creo que no lo hice tan mal ¿eh? que piensan ustedes, antes que nada me disculpo por el retraso lo lamento tanto pero el viernes no pude porque confirme que la licenciada de filosofía me odia, el sábado por alguna extraña razón el sitio no me dejó acceder sino hasta las 22:30 y hasta hoy hallé un poco de tiempo. En fin mientras que en la Ciudad de Guatemala amenaza con empezar a llover, yo empiezo con mis agradecimientos

Parkermundance: pues debo darte las gracias por haberme dicho que se escribe "Valerie" y no "Valery"

Tea Mutou: Muchísimas gracias por haber apoyado tanto esta historia, espero y el final te guste

ZaeeGomez: Gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo y como te lo prometí aquí está el ultimo capitulo

Rossana´s Mind: Gracias por tus mensajes espero y te guste el ultimo capitulo

DeiUchiha: Gracias por haber seguido esta historia y haberla apoyado tanto

MLZETA: Te agradezco tanto haber leído esta historia, aquí está el final feliz de nuestra pareja favorita

Natdp: Te agradezco tanto tus muestras de apoyo me alegra tanto que te haya gustado

Wow: si Danny se arrepintió espero y la historia te haya gustado

Jana: Gracias por tu mensaje te agradezco por tu apoyo

Y a todos ustedes que leyeron la historia, sus muestras de apoyo y el saber que la historia era leída me ayudaron a seguir adelante cuando yo dudé o cuando creía que no era tan buena. Este capitulo sigue siendo narrado desde el punto de vista de la autora y por cierto contendrá unas acciones que un niño podría no entender, no se preocupen nada explicito creo que ni siquiera llega a medio lime pero ya saben tengo que decirlo para preservar la pureza de mente de los pequeños aunque a) este sitio es para mayores de 13 años y b) la televisión ya se encargó de enseñarles todo sobre esto. En fin y sin mas dejo a ustedes el capítulo doce de Casi te Pierdo

Exención de Responsabilidad: Danny Phantom pertenece a Butch Hatman. Si ven algo conocido definitivamente no es mío.

CAPITULO 12

"¿A donde me llevas Danny?" preguntó Sam sonriéndole, Phantom le respondió "es una sorpresa Sammy, ya lo verás" mientras seguía volando por la Zona Fantasma con ella en sus brazos. Sam hizo una mueca de disgusto al oír aquel sobrenombre y exclamó "no me digas así, te he dicho que me desagrada ese sobrenombre" Phantom rio y le dijo "¿por que no? es muy bonito, Sammy, mi Sammy" y acercó su rostro al de ella para besarla, pero ella lo esquivó "discúlpame pero ni tu ni nadie es mi dueño, yo soy dueña de mi misma" exclamó la gótica fingiéndose molesta, Phantom solo movió la cabeza en señal de negación mientras le decía "tu me perteneces Sammy, eres mía y no voy a permitir que nadie te vuelva a apartar de mi, ni siquiera mi estúpida mitad humana que va a pagar por haberte hecho tanto daño" al oír estas palabras Sam se sorprendió, en su interior le había gustado el tono posesivo con que se lo había dicho, restándole importancia a la parte en donde le decía que Danny iba a pagar. Phantom intentó besarla nuevamente y esta vez lo logró pues Sam no opuso resistencia al beso sintiendo en el tanta vehemencia y pasión que por un momento olvidó que estaban volando por la Zona Fantasma.

Phantom rompió el beso y exclamó "hemos llegado Sammy" y la depositó suavemente en el suelo. Sam vio a su alrededor y reconoció el lugar como el antiguo dominio del rey Pariah, con la diferencia que ahora se veía en el un hermoso castillo de la época victoriana, su favorita "Danny lo reconstruiste" exclamó Sam con la voz entrecortada por la emoción y observó como Phantom se frotó el cuello con nerviosismo "una vez dijiste que te gustaban este tipo de castillos" exclamó el con timidez mientras que Sam le respondió sorprendida "de verdad me prestabas atención" él sonrió mientras le decía "siempre lo hago tu eres lo mas importante para mi" de pronto oyeron una voz decirles "mi señor has vuelto y has traído a Samantha contigo" Sam volteo a ver a la dueña de la voz y descubrió que era Dora mientras que Phantom la saludó "hola Dora por favor lleva a Sammy a su habitación porque necesita descanso, yo iré a ver si el Caballero del Terror al fin pudo aplacar a los prisioneros" terminó con fastidio y ahora dirigiéndose a Sam exclamó "no me gustaría dejarte pero tengo que hacerlo, en cuanto termine con esto iré a buscarte" terminó de hablar para luego darle un beso "esta bien no tardes" respondió Sam dejándose guiar por Dora quien le decía "por aquí mi Señora"

En cuanto entraron al castillo Dora guió a Sam hacia sus aposentos "aquí es mi señora" exclamó Dora humildemente mientras entraba con Sam a la habitación "Dora por favor somos amigas, solo llámame Sam" dijo Sam pero ya no pudo decir nada mas pues su habitación era lo que siempre había querido, todo negro y antiguo "esto es tan asombroso" exclamó Sam admirándolo todo para luego ver que todavía llevaba puesto el estúpido uniforme color rosa del internado, corrió al ropero en busca de algo y se alegró de que ahí todo era negro también "de verdad me conoce muy bien" murmuró para si misma, tomando una blusa y una falda entró a cambiarse al baño, en cuanto salió Dora aun la esperaba "¿en donde están todos los fantasmas?" preguntó Sam, Dora le respondió temerosa "la mayoría no ha aceptado a Danny Phantom como el nuevo rey fantasma, hay muchos fantasmas en la cárcel, además de humanos" Sam se alarmó al oír esto y exclamó "¿que humanos tienen como prisioneros?" Dora respondió "a los señores Fenton y al señor Masters solo a ellos he visto"

De repente todo quedó en quietud mientras una voz masculina habló "TIEMPO FUERA" y el amo del tiempo apareció en la habitación colocándole un medallón del tiempo a Sam, quien al tenerlo y salir del hechizo se sorprendió al ver a Reloj "Reloj ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntó Sam "he venido porque tu eres la única que puede hacer que Danny Phantom y Danny Fenton vuelvan a ser un solo ser" Sam exclamó "no, no lo voy a hacer Phantom a diferencia de Fenton si me ama ¿por que lo haría? Fenton me ha demostrado una y otra vez que yo no le intereso, en cambio Phantom me ha demostrado su amor" Reloj suspiró y volvió a hablar "¿por qué ustedes los niños son tan necios, escucha si Phantom no se une con Fenton él va a destruir el mundo real y la zona fantasma" "pero ¿por que haría eso?" preguntó Sam, Reloj respondió "porque sucedió lo mismo que sucedió con Dan, cuando Daniel se separó de su mitad fantasma esta empezó a crear sentimientos de odio que solo se intensificaron cuando lo privo de su obsesión, él es ahora muy peligroso y cuando Daniel se de cuenta que te fuiste vendrá a buscarte, ellos se enfrentaran y Phantom matará a Daniel y a todos aquellos que él sienta como una amenaza, arrasará con todo, mientras que si ellos se unen la mitad humana ayudará a la fantasmal a controlarse. o es que no te has dado cuenta aun que sus ojos no son verdes sino rojos" terminó él de hablar y Sam se percató en que verdaderamente sus ojos eran rojos "voy a hacer hasta lo imposible aunque sé que los perderé a los dos porque Danny se irá corriendo con Valerie" habló tristemente, entonces Reloj exclamó "Daniel te ama, observa" y le dio un espejo en donde el reflejo de Danny apareció llorando con una fotografía de ellos dos en el baile de fin de cursos (capitulo dos el lazo familiar) "me ama, de verdad dejó a Valerie porque me quiere y no por lastima como yo creía" susurró Sam "¿entonces lo vas a hacer?" preguntó Reloj, Sam movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación y Reloj dijo "REGRESAMOS" y tocó su báculo del tiempo haciendo que el tiempo volviera a su curso normal. Dora parpadeo y vio extrañada toda la habitación "que extraño, Sam si necesitas algo llámame" anuncio Dora "si claro" respondió Sam, pensando en como iba a hacer para que Fenton y Phantom se unieran de nuevo.

se acostó en la enorme cama pensando en ello cuando sintió la presencia de Phantom en la habitación "ya sé que estas aquí" exclamó ella y entonces oyó la risa infantil de Danny "quería darte una sorpresa" respondió él haciéndose material mientras se acostaba junto a ella y tomaba un mechón de su cabello para jugar con el, Sam entonces preguntó "¿por que soy tu obsesión?" Phantom le respondió "cuando estaba en el portal mientras sentía la descarga eléctrica en todo mi cuerpo solo pensaba en ti, en que quería salir de ahí para ver otra vez tu rostro, creo que aferrarme a tu imagen hizo que sintiera el impulso de querer vivir y por consiguiente volverme un medio fantasma" concluyó él mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas, Sam sin querer retardar mas lo inevitable le dijo "quiero que te unas a Danny de nuevo" Phantom se levantó de la cama y dándole la espalda preguntó molesto "¿por que quieres eso? él nos ha lastimado tanto, a ti cuando se fue con esa bruja y a mi apartándome como si fuese una abominación, dame una buena razón para que no lo mate" Sam ordenó sus pensamientos y respondió "porque él eres tu, ambos son parte de un todo, si algo le llegase a pasar a cualquiera de ustedes dos me moriría" terminó de hablar con tristeza, Phantom seguía de pie cuando dijo "lo amas mas a él que a mi ¿verdad?" Sam se horrorizó ante tal acusación y levantándose de la cama se colocó enfrente de él mientras le abrazaba "nunca vuelvas a decir eso me oyes, nunca, te amo por igual porque ambos son el mismo hombre, prefiero la muerte antes de elegir entre cualquiera de ustedes dos" entonces ella tomó su rostro y acercándolo al suyo lo besó tiernamente, Phantom al instante respondió el beso provocando que aquel beso se volviera mas y mas apasionado. Sam abrazó el cuello de Phantom acercándolo aun mas mientras que él colocó los brazos alrededor de su cintura, y sin quererlo empezaron a caminar hacia la cama, al llegar ahí Phantom colocó a Sam cuidadosamente en ella sin romper su beso. Sintiendo la necesidad de aire de Sam él terminó el beso pero sintiendo el impulso de seguir probando su piel bajó sus besos hacia el cuello de Sam, que sintió la necesidad de tocar a su amado aun mas y empezó a trabajar en la cremallera de su traje, Phantom al instante se congeló y le dijo "Sam espera, no creo que esto sea buena idea, quiero decir debes estar segura y preparada y ni siquiera llevas un día conmigo" terminó de hablar el preocupado, Sam por el contrario respondió feliz "estoy segura de esto, he estado contigo desde que tengo ocho años y tu eres mi amigo Danny, al que amo y al que amaré por siempre" concluyó para luego besarlo sin miedo y segura de su decisión...

MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL LEJANO CONGELADO

"Danny despierta, nos quedamos dormidos y Sam no está por ningún lado" oyó la voz de su hermana que le llamaba "¿que paso?" preguntó aun somnoliento "nos quedamos dormidos y no encuentro a Sam" gritó Jazz alarmada, Danny se despertó completamente al oír eso pero recupero la compostura y exclamó "no te preocupes la hallaremos con el infimapa" pero cuando él lo buscó no estaba donde el lo había colocado "no está el infimapa tampoco" gritó alarmado y tomando su abrigo salió hacia las tierras del lejano congelado a buscarla, pero al no hallarla regresó preocupado "no está en ningún lado" gritó Danny preocupado "vamos con Reloj tal vez el nos pueda decir en donde está" sugirió Tucker "vamos no es mala idea" dijo Danny preocupado, se despidieron de Congelación y tomando el Spectro Reductor de velocidad se dirigieron a la Torre de Reloj

En cuanto llegaron Reloj se apresuró a hablar "ya sé que los trae aquí en efecto ella tomó el infimapa y si se donde está pero no se los voy a decir" todos se vieron asustados, pues ninguno se había anunciado "por favor Reloj dinos donde esta, con Phantom suelto cualquier cosa podría sucederle" exclamó Valerie y todos la voltearon a ver, extrañados de que estuviera preocupada por Sam. Reloj respondió "ella esta bien, de todas las personas que podrían dañarla Phantom es el ultimo que haría eso" y siguió viendo sus espejos, de repente los otros fueron alertados por el grito de Jazz "muchachos ella esta con Phantom miren" dijo mientras seguía observando un espejo en donde se veía a Phantom tomando a Sam en sus brazos mientras ella se veía tranquila y feliz "tenemos que ir a rescatarla" dijo Danny "NO" gritó Reloj "ahora de ella depende que Phantom y tu se unan para poder así evitar la destrucción de la Zona Fantasma y del mundo humano" "¿en donde esta?" gritó Danny "en la fortaleza de Pariah Dark" anuncio Tucker viendo otro de los espejos en donde se veía a Sam con Dora en el castillo reconstruido, el grupo de jóvenes corrió hacia el Spectro Reductor y se dirigieron al castillo de Pariah sin darle tiempo a Reloj de hablar "resiste Sam voy para allá" dijo Danny.

En cuanto llegaron quisieron pasar desapercibidos, pero uno de los esqueletos los vio y dio aviso a toda la guardia, que los atrapó sin mayor esfuerzo "¿qué vamos a hacer ahora?" peguntó Jazz "no lo sé" respondió Tucker muy asustado.

EN EL CASTILLO DEL REY FANTASMA

"¿te arrepientes de esto?" preguntó Phantom mientras abrazaba el cuerpo de Sam acercándolo aun mas a él, Sam sonrió mientras le decía "nunca me podría arrepentir de esto, te amo Danny entiéndelo" respondió para luego besarlo, Phantom suspiró mientras le decía "de verdad quieres que me vuelva a unir con Fenton" y la veía directamente a los ojos, ella exclamó "si es lo que deseo" Phantom volvió a hablar "sabes que no puedo negarte nada así que está bien, me volveré a unir con él" Sam acercó su rostro a él para besarlo, en cuanto el beso terminó ella exclamó "gracias" y se volvió a recostar en el pecho de su amado, pero el momento no duró mucho porque unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpieron "váyanse no quiero ser molestado" gritó Phantom molestó y la voz del Caballero del Terror contestó "mi señor hemos detenido a cuatro polizontes, entre ellos tu mitad humana" Phantom vio a Sam y ella movió la cabeza en señal de afirmación, entendiendo lo que el quería decirle con esa mirada y a la vez percatándose que sus ojos ya no eran rojos, ahora nuevamente eran verdes, "enseguida voy" dijo Phantom mientras se levantaba y se colocaba de nuevo su uniforme, mientras Sam le imitaba. Cuando ambos terminaron de vestirse salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia donde Phantom mantenía a los prisioneros.

En cuanto llegaron vieron a Danny, Tucker, Valerie y Jazz custodiados por montones de esqueletos fantasmas, Phantom dijo "tráiganme al humano conocido como Daniel Fenton" los tres gritaron "no, por favor no le hagas daño, Sam por favor dile algo" Sam no habló sabiendo lo que Phantom pensaba hacer mientras que uno de los esqueletos tomaba a Danny "no mi hermanito no por favor" gritaba Jazz histérica, mientras era retenida por Valerie y Tucker quienes lloraban imaginando el destino que le esperaba a Danny. En cuanto estuvo enfrente de Phantom, este le hizo una seña al esqueleto y se dirigieron a otra habitación "si me vas a matar hazlo ya" dijo Danny, Phantom lo vio con desdén mientras le decía "no es tan mala idea pero Sammy me ha pedido otra cosa así que escúchame Te dejaré vivir y volveremos a ser uno mismo con una condición, que cuando yo quiera tomaré el control para estar con Sammy" dijo Phantom, Danny lo pensó y dijo "yo también quiero estar con ella, así que si aceptó" Phantom chasqueo los dedos y uno de los esqueletos llevó el atrapasueños Fenton, Danny lo vio interrogativamente y Phantom respondió "saquee FentonWorks, tengo todas las armas" Sam lo tomó y los traspasó a los dos uniéndoles nuevamente, sin embargo esta vez Danny tenia un ojo azul y el otro verde fosforescente, en un espejo que había en el cuarto él vio su reflejo y exclamó "tendremos que pasar otra vez" sin embargo Sam lo detuvo cuando le dijo "es perfecto déjalo así, ahora dime algo Danny Phantom me ama me lo ha demostrado, pero ¿y Fenton también?" preguntó Sam agachando la mirada para evitar que Danny viera que estaba al borde de las lagrimas, sin embargo Danny levantó su rostro y exclamó "Phantom y Fenton son el mismo hombre y están enamorados de la misma mujer" Sam lo abrazó y lo besó mientras decía "oh Danny te amo tanto" "yo también te amo" respondió Danny

CUATRO AÑOS DESPUES

Muchas cosas han cambiado en la Zona Fantasma, Vlad Plasmius ya no iba a ser ninguna molestia pues ahora estaba en la cárcel de Walker de donde no podría salir; los humanos y los fantasmas firmaron la paz y los hombres de blanco fueron devueltos a la realidad, pero la agencia fue cerrada; Tucker y Karen se habían comprometido recientemente mientras que Valerie había encontrado que ella y Nathan tenían muchas cosas en común; Jazz había empezado a salir con Dash Baxter para consternación de Danny. Todo había resultado muy bien para el mundo humano y la zona fantasma, que en estos momentos se preparaban para un acontecimiento de mucha importancia para ambos mundos

"Sammy nena ¿estas lista?" preguntó su madre "Madre te he dicho que no me llames Sammy" respondió Sam con fastidio mientras salía de la habitación vestida con un vestido blanco vaporoso de novia "nunca lo habría imaginado, mi bebé la reina de la zona fantasma quien me lo diría" exclamó Pamela Manson al borde de las lagrimas "Sam mírate estas preciosa" se oyó la voz de Maddie Fenton mientras ella, Jazz, Daniela y Karen entraban a la habitación "gracias señora Fenton" respondió Sam "eres la novia mas linda que he visto mamá" dijo Daniela limpiándose una lagrima "gracias tu también te ves hermosa" exclamó Sam mientras abrazaba a su hija "nunca me acostumbraré al hecho que ya soy abuela" dijo Pamela Manson, de pronto Dora interrumpió en la habitación "su majestad ya esta todo listo y solo la esperan a usted" exclamó "gracias ya vamos" respondió Sam mientras las otras mujeres la abrazaban "oh Sam siempre supe que tu y mi hermanito terminarían juntos" exclamó Jazz mientras la abrazaba. Salieron de la habitación y Sam se dirigió hacia donde estaba su padre quien ya la esperaba "te ves hermosa Samantha querida" "gracias papá" respondió Sam mientras veía a su padre contener las lagrimas. La marcha nupcial comenzó y ellos salieron de la habitación y se dirigieron hacia el gran salón del castillo fantasma. En cuanto Sam salió vio a Danny que ya la esperaba junto con Tucker y Reloj.

En cuanto llegaron al altar Reloj inicio la ceremonia "queridos humanos y fantasmas estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unión de su majestad Danny Fenton/Phantom y de Samantha Amelia Manson, si hay alguien aquí que se oponga a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre" pero fue interrumpido por una chillante voz "no puede casarse con ella el chico fantasma es mío" gritó Paulina, todos suspiraron en exasperación mientras Sam preguntaba "¿como entro aquí?, ni siquiera la invitamos" Reloj ignoró a Paulina mientras decía "tu Daniel James Fenton/Phantom aceptas a Samantha Amelia Manson como tu legitima esposa" "acepto" contestó Danny "y tu Samantha Amelia Manson aceptas a Daniel James Fenton/Phantom como tu esposo" "si acepto" respondió Sam "yo los declaró marido y mujer, puedes besar a la novia" dijo Reloj pero Danny se le había adelantado y ya estaba besando a Sam "Les presentó a Daniel y Samantha Fenton/Phantom los reyes de la zona fantasma" terminó Reloj con la ceremonia.

En cuanto la fiesta y todo terminó los novios se dirigieron hacia su habitación, "¿como te sientes señora Fenton?" preguntó Danny mientras besaba a su esposa "muy feliz señor Fenton" respondió Sam mientras seguían su beso y caminaban hacia su cama, en cuanto llegaron Danny le dijo a Sam "no puedo creer lo estúpido que fui, por mi error casi te pierdo..." Sam no lo dejó terminar porque lo besó apasionadamente, cuando el beso terminó Sam le dijo "Te amo Danny" pero fue interrumpida cuando del cuerpo de Danny salieron dos anillos transformándolo en fantasma "y a ti también Phantom" dijo mientras el la volvía a besar seguro que ahora era suya para siempre y ya nada ni nadie se la podría quitar

FIN

ah el amor que les pareció muchísimas gracias por todo su apoyo, la historia que ganó fue la numero dos por decisión popular y por ayuda de mis dos guías (mi tía y mi hermano) se llama "THE SHOW MUST GO ON" y esta inspirada en una canción de Queen del mismo nombre (osea que esta canción no me pertenece). bueno eso es todo gracias por su apoyo y manténganse en sintonía de la nueva historia que espero escribiré el primer capitulo el viernes si no el fin de semana.

En fin me despido de ustedes gracias por todo y nos veremos en otra ocasión


End file.
